


Distintos

by MelinaHolmes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season2016-2017, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinaHolmes/pseuds/MelinaHolmes
Summary: Elizabeth was looking for a roommate, a quiet place, and anonymity while her web page was becoming bigger and bigger. But she found Paulo Dybala, some drama and very public life.  Elizabeth (or Lizzy as her friends call her) has the most important page that gives love advices to anyone who needs them however her love life sucks. And Paulo is not helping her being so handsome, nice, and good. And the fact that everybody thinks they are dating and he doesn’t correct them.
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Turin and…Paulo Dybala?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story was written some years ago for my friends but I decided to publish it. It was written in the season 2016/2017 and some facts were based on rumors at that time. Also, it is original in Spanish and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't have a betta reader and I am sorry if there are some mistakes. Also, I am not a native speaker, English is my second language. This is fanfiction and it is all fictional.

The love advices were very popular in teens magazines years ago, but the Internet changes everything. My friends used to say that I am very good at giving love tips, so I decided to give them online. That is how _Love Trouble_ born. I remembered when my web page began, I never believed that it was going to be so successful. It all started with a little blog and now _Love Trouble_ is one of the biggest communities online. Many enterprises want to buy the page but I have not thought about it. The page gives me a lot of money and the life that I always have dream.

I work under a pseudonym: EvilWolf137. I will never tell anyone what that means, it is very embarrassing. Also, I don’t make all the job alone; some of my friends help me with the love advices under others pseudonyms. The internet community call us “Cupids”. These four girls are my support not only as collaborators but also as friends. Now, let me explain you how “Love Trouble” works. Anyone can create an account on the page under a pseudonym then the user can send a letter with a love case. If the Cupid thinks that the story deserves attention and a personal advice, the letter will be published with the advice. The user can get love advices in the comments from the community, too. If all this help is not enough, the Cupid can chat with the user with more personal attention. This is an example:

_Dear EvilWolf 137:_

_I’m a single girl in my 20’s. Almost all my relationships have been great, but some months ago I met a boy with whom things are not so good. He said that I am really important in his life, but he doesn´t want to introduce me to his friends and family. His only excuse is that we have been dated for a few months, but we have dated for almost nine months. And he doesn´t call me “girlfriend” yet. I´m hopeless, I need your help._

_Yours sincerely,_

_HelloPink96_

**_EvilWolf137’s answer:_ **

_Dear HelloPink96,_

_I can see that he is hiding something. The best for you and your “relationship” is to talk with him directly. Some people avoid introducing you to their friends and family because they already have a formal relationship. Another advice that I want to give you is not asking about his behavior and just breaking up with him. A person that cannot give you love and stability is not worthy._

_Dear community, I would like to read you in the comments with your advices for HelloPink96._

**_User’s Comments:_ **

**_NSJ92:_ ** _You should follow this advice. My friend was cheating on his girlfriend, he always lies to the other girl like your man to you. The best for you is looking for someone better than him._

 **_Romantic_CR_ ** _: He is cheating on you._

 **_LuluStyle:_ ** _Maybe he has an explanation, as EvilWolf137 said, you should talk with him looking for an explanation about his behavior._

 _Love Trouble_ is good business. Many of the users make big donations, some of them are rich and famous. That is how I get a lot of money. Despite my amazing situation, my love life was a disaster. The internet calls me “The Queen of Hearts” and says that I am the top love guru. However, I cannot apply my own advices to myself. I am deeply in love with a boy that he doesn’t love me back. Before I go crazy because he was in love with one of my friends (Not any Cupid, thank God), I decided to study in another country.

I left my beautiful country in South America, completely alone. Now, my destiny is Turin. I chose that Italian city because was far away from my hometown and I can keep going being anonymous. Many people want to meet me as EvilWolf137 but I love my privacy. The person who helps me through this process found a beautiful place where I could live with a good roommate.

“Welcome to Turin” She was waiting for me at the airport “We are going to your new home; the owner is a great guy. He is waiting for you; the house is incredible.”

“I hope so” Some minutes later, she parked in front of a mansion! I was really impressed by the aspect of the place. I trusted her because she made an investigation about my new roommate “You are going to like him; he is just a little bit older than you” She knocked on the door and it was opened.

“Paulo Dybala?” I asked very confused, the Juventus player gave me a big hug as a friendly welcome “Hey, back off a little, respect my personal space.”

“Welcome” He kissed my cheeks, very common between Argentinians “You must be Elizabeth.”

“Wait, do you live with your family, right? Am I going to live with your family, too?”

“Ah, no” he answers blushing “I just start to live alone, my mom is back in Argentina, I am an independent man now” Paulo’s smile was the same as the smile of a child that was allowed to sleep late. I wasn’t sure to stay there “I was feeling alone and I need some company that is why you are my roommate now.”

“You don’t look so independent now” I said, he stopped smiling for a moment while my agent was smiling.

“Good, you seem to like each other” She took her bag “Welcome again, I hope to see you soon” Cool, I was alone with Paulo Dybala. He was exciting like a puppy and I was scared.

“Come on, let me help you with your luggage” I didn’t have many things in fact I just brought a big suitcase with my clothes and a backpack with my electronics and some books. The house was huge and well decorated. We went upstairs and walked across a long hall then we stopped in front of a white door “This is your room” He opened the door, there were a big bed, a desk and some furniture “Everything is brand new; you have your own bathroom and a walking closet. I think that’s all for now” He checked his watch and I did the same, it was 5 in the afternoon and 9 in my hometown “Well, see you at the dinner.”

“Dybala” I stopped him “Look, you are so famous and I don’t want to be in all the media, so I am going to look for another place.”

“Why? No!” He sat down in the bed “You cannot leave me alone; we have a contract.”

“I will help you to find someone else” He shook his head “I want to keep my privacy away from the media.”

“We will find a way to keep it” I sighed “You look really nice and I already have in my mind the idea of living together. Maybe you are here because of a reason.”

“A reason?”

“Yes, like the destiny puts us together” I shook my head, he was really weird.

“Let me think about it” He jumped very happy “Please, can you leave? I need to put in order my stuff”

“Sure, see you later; We are going to my favorite restaurant”

“But…” Paulo let the room very quickly.

I put my clothes in the closet and connected my devices. I texted my family and friends to tell them that I was ok. Because my trip, EvilWolf137 had a lot of work to do but Elizabeth was tired so I decided to sleep a little. Paulo woke me up an hour later, we went to a nice Argentinean restaurant. While we were waiting for our table, Paulo was checking _Love Trouble._

“Do you read that page for girls?” He almost threw his phone from his hand, I laughed really hard at his funny expression.

“It is not a girl page!” The waitress showed our table “It is a very interesting page, has a lot of good stories…And the Cupids are the best team in the world” we ordered our food.

“I don’t know how this page works” He looked at my as I was crazy “It never catch my attention” I lied. This was very common; we pretend that we don’t care about _Love Trouble_ and Paulo’s reaction was normal because the page is very popular.

“You are really strange” Our food was served and he talked again “Why did you come to study here?”

“Actually, I ran away because someone broke my heart so I decided to go far away from him and the memories before I go crazy” I told him the short version of the story “So, here I am”

“If you had asked an advice in Love Trouble, you won’t have to scape” Oh sweet and innocent Paulo “Mrs.Tomlinson98 could give you a sweet and warm advice” Yeah, that was Kyabeth. She always positive, sweet, rainbows and unicorns “BlackMagic08 could tell you something realistic and mature” Yeah, Josselyn is like that. Sometimes, she wants to kill me because my bad decision but it is with love “AnnyAusten could recommend something romantic” Arletha lives in his own romantic world with books, love stories. Her advices were always with romantic stuff “FashionQueen07 could not be your best option, she could advice you to not do anything” Julissa really told me something similar “And, EvilWolf137, first she would be a little sarcastic and then her advice could be a good solution but not the best for your heart.”

“Woah, you don’t know the whole story and you think in what advice they could give to me” I laughed with a little bit of sarcasm, he blushed.

“I know them” Maybe not “My favorite Cupid is Mrs.Tomnlinson08. She almost all the time write the last part of her stories and my least favorite is EvilWolf137” Just some hours ago, he begged me to live with him “You should read the page.”

“No” I paid attention to my food. I was really hungry. Paulo saw me a little bit disappointed “Dybala don’t look at me like that, I don’t like _Love Trouble_ that’s all.”

“Dybala no, call me Paulito, that is how my family and friends call me” I counted until three in my head “Please?”

“Paulo, I am not calling you Paulito, you are not five” I came back to my plate “How about the season?” I changed the topic to his life; Paulo was very easy to distract “I will pay the bill.”

“Nope, I already did it” Paulo drove us back home “Do you want a coffee or tea before going to bed?”

“Ok” We sat in the chairs outside in the garden“Thanks” The sky didn’t have any clouds and we could see the stars.

“I have a question “ I nodded “How do you have so much money” I sighed.

“I won the lottery” That is the story that I tell everybody all time. My phone started to sound with the page notifications and Paulo saw them. His expression was priceless “I can explain it”

“Yes EvilWolf137, I want many explanations” Dam it! “Now, can you tell me why are you here?”


	2. No Paulo, you cannot be a Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Paulo are getting close. She is meeting some of Paulo's friends and maybe he wants to be a Cupid.

“…Love Trouble is a big company. Everybody identifies the logo, the dynamic, and the Cupids. Behind us, there is a big staff with collaborators in many areas and every day we grow more and more” Paulo had all his attention on me, his green eyes showed me his curiosity “We have made some projections and, in a year, we are going to be the fourth biggest cyber company in the world.”

“How much do you earn?”

“I don’t know” I sighed “At this moment I have no idea what is going on in my life” Yes, my life was a mess not only for my tragic love story but also suddenly I have a big business in my hands.

“So, are you in Italy because of your business?” I shook my head.

“No Paulo, I told you the truth. My heart is broken and I need to focus on Love Trouble” He seemed to need a better explanation “Someday, you will have the whole story, but now I need to sleep. Good night Paulo.”

“Good night Elizabeth.”

The next day, I woke up so late, of course, Paulo wasn’t in the house. The kitchen was very clean but there was a plate with fruit and a note.

_Dear Elizabeth: I didn’t want to wake up to have breakfast with you. Enjoy the fruit that I prepared for you c;_

I ate my breakfast watching the TV then I washed the dishes and answered the letters that I have. Going to Italy seemed to be the best decision that I made.

***

Some days past and I was going crazy. Paulo has to make a strict diet, so do I. Every day, we eat food without sugar, oil, carbohydrates, and other delicious things. It was a great day and we were watching some TV in the living room.

“My friends will come to home” I nodded half-sleep “Do you have any problem?”

“No” The sofa was very comfortable “Just tell me the hour so I can be in my room when they come.”

“Why?!” He made me wake up completely.

“I told you, I don’t want to go on social media and your friends, well, they post everything in their social media” He looked so offended “Don’t get mad at me. Keeping my privacy was a condition to stay here.”

“But…”

“Nothing” I cut him and got up from the sofa “I am staying in my room the rest of the day. I have so much work to do on the page.”

“I could help you!” I sighed loudly and shook my head “I helped you the other day.”

“You just answered a few texts that I told you what to write” I started to go upstairs.

“They are staying for dinner.”

“So, I am leaving.”

“Stop” He was really mad “Since you arrived, you just talk with me. The other day, you hid from the nice lady next door, she just came to ask for some help with her TV” Paulo was upset “I used to think that you were nice” I hate to admit but he was right. I was so depressed about my life, moving, and being apart from my family and friends so the house was a bubble for me where nobody can hurt me or bother me. 

“Paulo, it is not easy for me” I sat down on the last stair “I don’t act like that because I want it, sorry, it is just my depression” He sat next to me and gave me a hug.

“Hey, don’t worry I get it” He hugged me tighter “How about you come with me to the practice tomorrow?” That sounded good so I could have time to clean my mind “And then we will go to eat something unhealthy” I nodded “Ok, I will call to the boys and tell them to not come. We are going to walk a little to make you feel better” We spend the rest of the day outside. The weather was really nice, it was the beginning of the spring, a warm day in April. Paulo makes me feel good about myself and I started to think that our fresh friendship could bring a little bit of light to my life.

The next day, I woke up early in the morning for the first time since I was in Italy. When we arrived, some players were in the parking. Paulo greeted his teammates and introduced me to them. I was a little uncomfortable, but not sad. My roommate let me in a place where I could watch the practice. One by one, all the players got on the field. Paulo greeted me; everybody had their eyes on mi, it was awkward. My attention went to my “Love Trouble” account.

**_Dear EvilWolf137:_ **

_Some time ago, I realized that I was in love with one of my co-workers. Unintentionally, I put us in trouble with our boss. You can imagine that he gave us a big punishment and in the middle of this, I confessed my feelings for him and he rejected me. He is married and has a wonderful daughter but he is getting divorced now so I offered him my help. I may have an opportunity but I don’t want to take advantage of the situation. Do I go for him or not?_

_Romantic_CR_

_Hello Romantic_CR: I’m going to write something that everybody knows: in the war and in the love anything is worth it. I suggest you take the opportunity and get close to him, show him that he is important to you. Divorce is very hard for anyone; he will need all your support. And at the end of the day, you may have a reward._

“Romantic CR? That is a silly username” Paulo scared me when he talked behind me.

“Dam! You scared me” My heart was racing.

“Sorry, look he sends you a text” He pointed to my phone and took it to answer the text. I saw him angry “Now, I can be a new Cupid.” 

“Never, we are just five and it is a perfect team” He crossed his arms “You are smelling, go and take a shower. I am hungry.”

“Paulito, are you staying there all day?” Dani Alves shouted to Paulo “Stop flirting with her!”

“I am no!” shouted back “Can you go to the car alone” I extended my hand and he put the car key there “Can you drive” I nodded “See you there.”

**_Romantic_CR:_ ** _He let me hug him again._

 **_EvilWolf137:_ ** _Sounds great. Why don’t you invite him to have a drink after work?_

***

Paulo’s car was very cool as every soccer player’s car. I turned on the radio to spend some time while I was waiting for my roommate. The radio stations were weird for me so I connected my phone to the radio. I put my favorite playlist and Lady Gaga’s song started to play.

 **_♫_ ** **_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go. You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show. You're givin' me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons._ ** **_♫*_ **

The song touched something so deep in me, I was so hurt and I could not help to cry. My life was at a critical point where I had to choose between recovering from a love disappointed or losing myself in the pain. Fortunately, the car´s windows were dark and nobody could see me crying. That was the first time since all began that I cried. There was a knock on the window and I knew that was Paulo. I dried my tears and unlocked the door.

“The boys want to eat pizza…Do you like the plan? Oh, that is a so sad song” I nodded “What is happening?”

“Nothing” I turned on the car and Paulo turned off “You are crying” I realized that I had not stopped crying “Come here” He hugged me for some minutes while the song finished. Rihanna’s Only Girl sounded “It is going to pass. You are here with me and nobody is going to play with your feelings again, I promise you.”

“Thanks, but it was just a moment of weakness” I turned on the car again “Put the direction in the GPS, please.”

“You don’t have to be tough all time, you are a human, not a robot” He smiled softly “Now, Let’s go for pizza. I bet that you have never eaten a real Italian one.”

“Thank you, Paulo.”

“Nah, we are friends now” I nodded “Friends are always there for you, doesn’t matter what.”

***

The restaurant looked really great and the food smelled so delicious. But I cannot enjoy my pizza at all because three pairs of eyes looked at me all time. Dani Alves, Juan Guillermo Cuadrado, and Gonzalo Higuain were very close to Paulo, like his “team”. In the middle of the food, Paulo decided that was a good idea to go to the bathroom and left me with his friends.

“What is your role in Paulito’s life?” Higuain asked me, he wasn’t nice.

“I am his roommate and friend” I answered him in a calm tone “I came to study and my agent found a room in Paulo’s house for me. I didn’t know that it was his house until I was there. And if you want to know, I am not his friend because of his fame and fortune”

“Pipita, stop. You are intimidating the poor girl” Dani was so kind. I have to confess that he is one of my idols because he was important in the Barcelona team for many years “How old are you, little girl?”

“Nineteen.”

“I thought that you were younger” Cuadrado commented amazed “Do you like soccer?”

“Of course, how can I recognize Paulo if I was not a soccer fan?” The men in front of me nodded “I am a culé until the day I will die.”

“Give a high five” Dani was exciting and we high five. Gonzalo was not happy, maybe because he used to be a Real Madrid player.

“Are you getting along?” Paulo came back to the table “I hope it is yes because I am planning to carry her with me everywhere.”

“Sure, you can bring Elizabeth to my home anytime. Joanna is going to love her.”

***

“If Romantic_CR gets close to his love interest’s daughter, he would make a good impression. People love guys that are good with kids” Paulo was right about the advice. He was a huge help because I wasn’t completely focused.

“Yeah, I take it” It was late in the night and we should be sleeping instead we were answering letters and texts from _Love Trouble_ “Thanks for helping me.”

“Can I be a Cupid now?

“No Paulo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like, let me a comment, and kudos please c:
> 
> *Million Reasons-Lady Gaga


	3. No Paulo, I am not an asocial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Elizabeth's first day of class and she makes new friends.

My first day of class was not as exciting as I thought it will be. I was afraid to begin in a new place without friends. Paulo cooked me a big breakfast; he was more exciting than me. I just wanted to my day finish as soon as possible. We had an argument because he wants to take me to class and bring me back home. Finally, I said yes.

“Don’t let the classes overwhelm you” Paulo looked like a worried mom “Don’t get mad with your teachers” So cute “You are going to make friends soon. If not, your classmates are fools. Have fun!”

“You sounded silly; do you know?”

“I’m so sorry for bothering you with my worries” I rolled my eyes and opened the door “I will be here when your classes finish.”

“Bye Paulo” I ran away before he gave me another advice. I was so lost because the campus is very big so I had to use a map. Some minutes later, I could find my first classroom. I sat in the middle of the class completely alone because I was the new one.

“Hi, can I sit next to you?” A very handsome boy asked me, I nodded and smiled “You are new, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I just moved to Italy.”

“Cool, you can join our little group” Oh, he seemed to be very nice “My friend, Ophelia, has classes with us, but she is late…Sorry, I didn’t say you my name” We laughed “Marco Antonio.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Umm before we started to be friends, I want to tell you that I am openly gay. Do you have any problem?”

“No, don’t worry” I thought I made a friend.

The classes passed very quickly between teachers’ presentations and indications for the school cycle. Marco Antonio and I made some jokes to not die of boredom. Nobody seemed to care and that was great for us. I was a little bit worry that someone recognized me because some fans published online some pictures of Paulo and me. The rumors started and the press said that I am a common girl that steals Paulo Dybala´s heart. Ophelia didn’t come to class and I hoped to meet her the next day. Marco Antonio was son great and we got along very easily.

“Where do you live?”

“I am lost in Turin so my roommate comes for me” I received a text from Paulo.

 **_Paulo:_ ** _I will be there in five, my shower took more time. The boys made me the shampoo joke._

“See you tomorrow” we said goodbye.

“Your transport is here miss Elizabeth” I got in the car quickly before anyone could recognize Paulo.

“You are so ridiculous. By the way, I made a friend” He clapped happy “How was your shower?

“They are destroying my reputation” Yeah, Paulo was so dramatic sometimes “First, they recorded me sleeping and this joke now” he frowned “I miss Alvaro and Paulo. Dani is too much sometimes.”

“He is just trying to be funny. Don’t get this stuff so personal” I smiled at him.

“Ok, you are right. I won't complain.”

“Yes! That’s my boy.”

***

**_EvilWolf137’s personal blog:_ **

_Hello dears as you know, I was in the process to move to Italy. Finally, I decided to pass the Mr.X’s situation and move on with my life. My new roommate is a great guy that is a few years older than me, and don’t think that we are in a romantic situation; we are good friends and that’s all, he is like an older brother to me. The new town where I live is bigger than my hometown; I get lost all time, so my roommate takes me everywhere. We will call him Mr.D because I will continue writing about him._

_For the moment that’s all that I wanted to share with you. Sending you a big kiss and if you need advice, I am here for you._

***

It was Friday and I was so tired. My second week at school had been hard. I struggled so much with the language and the work in _Love Trouble_. My routine was a nightmare: I wake up at six o’clock every morning, then Paulo makes us breakfast and we eat together. Then, he drives me to class and I spend all morning there. The rest of the day I do homework while Paulo is writing all the advice that I tell him. We finish all the work late at the night, every day.

“Friday!” Paulo was preparing the breakfast “Finally! I will take free time after class. Do you want to go out?”

“Sorry Lizzy” Paulo put his Mercedes’s key car in front of me “Today I have a match. I will be back late at night.”

“Ok. I will take your car and spend all day alone” I could be dramatic sometimes.

“Or…” He also put his credit card in front of me “You can go out with your friends after class, eat something, watch a movie. I don’t know, whatever you want.”

“I will do it but I don’t need your money” He wasn’t happy when I returned his credit card “But I take it” I wasn’t going to let the car.

“Ok, you win now” He served the breakfast and we ate together.

“So, I am going” I took a bottle of water, my backpack, and my keys “See you tonight.”

“Take care! See you!” I called Marco Antonio and asked for his direction. When I was in front of his building, he was waiting for me “Hey babe! Come in.”

“Whoa! This car is so amazing” I nodded “Is your mysterious roommate’s car?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t availed to take me class so I borrowed his car” My friend was amazed by the Mercedes “Call Ophelia, we have time to pass for her” Ophelia is Marco Antonio’s best friend and now we were a group of friends. She is an intelligent, cool, and pretty girl and we hit it off immediately.

“Hi, guys! I almost cannot recognize you. The mysterious roommate seems to be a mafia boss” She joked.

“Umm, no but he has a good job.”

After class, we went to eat in downtown; Ophelia knows a lot of the trendy places in Turin. We chose a Chinese restaurant that was full because of the hour. We waited a while for a table but it worth it. Paulo’s home has a movie theater so I invited my friends to watch a movie. 

“Lizzy, this is a mansion!” Ophelia pointed to the house “Are you sure that he is not a mafia boss?”

“Well” I parked next to the main door “He is a football player, is Paulo Dybala” Both were impressed “Let’s get in, he is not at home.”

“Are you serious? My dad is a huge Juventus fan. He likes Dybala so much” Ophelia pointed a photo in the main entrance “He could kiss his feet.” 

“Oh please, don’t say that in front of Paulo. He gets really annoying with that stuff. His ego is so big sometimes” We get into the kitchen “What snacks do you want?”

“Lizzy, I am at home!” I didn’t expect to Paulo be in home so early “Woah! You have friends” I hit my face with my hand. I never thought that he could say that “Hi, I am Paulo, nice to meet you” He introduced himself to my friends. Marco Antonio and Ophelia seemed to find the situation funny.

“Yes, they are my friends” I rolled my eyes “We are going to watch a movie.”

“Oh, sorry for interrupting. You are in your home. I will be in my room” He left the kitchen.

“He is more handsome than I thought” Marco Antonio saw Paulo went upstairs. Ophelia agreed with his comment.

“He is a nine-point five” OMG! Maybe, it was a bad idea to introduce them.

“You are terrible, let’s go to watch the movie” We watched a drama film and cried a little. It was almost night when they decided to go “The Uber is almost here. Thanks for coming guys” We were in the main door.

“Congratulations Lizzy! Paulo is so handsome and you deserve it” I almost choked with Marco Antonio's comment.

“Paulo and I are friends, like siblings” Talking about him. He started to sing. He was taking a shower for sure. OMG! Paulo was singing “Addicted to you” from Shakira.

“I get it, maybe he is gay” Ophelia joked.

“If he is, could you tell him that I am single?” I rolled my eyes.

“The Uber is here, go away!” Both laughed so hard and said goodbye.

“ _I’m addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel, baby I’m addicted to you…”_ I opened the faucet in the kitchen “Elizabeth, that is not funny” I laughed so hard. I really love to live with Paulo.

***

Friday night means Netflix night. After a long discussion that I won, we decided to watch Dr. House. My friends used to say that I was similar to the cold doctor because most of the time I am emotionless, sarcastic, and a little bit cruel. Maybe it was true maybe not.

“By the way, I am leaving next week to Argentina to the World Cup’s eliminatory” I nodded half sleepy “But, I don’t want to let you alone.”

“I will be fine Dybala. I am not a child and I can take care of myself.”

“But this house is so big and could be dangerous. I am asking the club for an extra security team” He was so paranoid and I was tired about it “Yes, that is what I will do.”

“I will spend the week on Marco Antonio’s floor” I crossed my fingers to he says yes “We have to study.”

“I like it. He seems to be a good guy” Yes!

“Ok, so go relaxed. I will be fine.”

“It is decided. I will go with the national team next Tuesday and come back in a week” My mind was already planning what I will do that week. Eating real food, being away from the paparazzies, and Paulo for a few days.

“Wait. Didn’t you have a match today?”

“The doctor said that I have to recover to play in the national team” Poor thing, he was hit very hard in his last match. Paulo really needed to recover.

“You will be fine.”

“Thank you.”


	4. I am not overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulo shares his thoughts about his friendship with Elizabeth, plus She discovers more about his new friend.

Paulo’s POV

“When will you come back” Elizabeth offered to bring me to the airport, but she had to return home. She could go because Gonzalo didn’t arrive. Oh! Forgot it, he just arrived.

“Wednesday at three P.M” She nodded distractedly.

“Hey, Paulito! Ready?” Gonzalo said hello to me “Hello Elizabeth. How are you?”

“Hello Gonzalo, everything ok” She was so cold and it frustrates me “Well, I have to go, so much homework. Take care please…see you Gonzalo” I saw her lost between the people at the airport.

“That girl is as cold as the Patagonia” I shook my head.

“It is because you are late. She hates that kind of people.”

“Hey! Relax, her bad blood is infecting you” I rolled my eyes.

“Lizzy doesn’t have bad blood; she is just a little bit cold” I hated when people talk shit about her. They need to know Lizzy better, she is cool “Let’s go. We have a flight to catch.”

***

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Do you arrive?_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Yes, I just arrive at the hotel._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Great, you should rest. I am going to sleep._

It was too late in Turin; she should be sleeping some hours ago. I was really worried about Elizabeth’s bedtime. I discovered that she is sleeping so late because she has been watching sad movies and TV series until 1 or 2 AM. I was scared because if she doesn’t sleep well, she would get sick. I couldn’t be good if something happens to her.

**_Paulo:_ ** _It is so late. Go to sleep!_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Don’t worry. I had a lot of homework, that’s all. Good luck with the national team and bring me a Messi t-shit._

**_Paulo:_ ** _You just love me because I can introduce you to Messi. But, ok._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _OMG! You catch me. I’m kidding. I love you because you are my friend._

That was the first time that she shows her feelings. I smiled so big when I read her “I love you”.

“That big smile is because of the mysterious girl that steals our Paulito’s heart?” Pocho Lavezzi asked me. I locked my phone quickly.

“If you knew her Pochito. She is unpleasant” Gonzalo always seems to be against my friendship with Elizabeth also they seem to not like each other.

“She is not like that Gonzalo” I defended her “And Elizabeth is not my girlfriend” I said to my teammates “She is a good person Gonza. You should know her better.”

“You are so innocent Paulo. She is not as good as you think” Is my friend right? Is Lizzy not a good person?

***

Is was frustrating to watch everybody training but me not. The doctor said that I couldn´t force myself to play before I will recover at all. My club would be so mad at me if I play the World Cup eliminatory. Of course, I wasn’t boring because everyone made funny things. Wining against Chile helped us to be in a good position. I was impatient to come back home.

**_Lizzy:_ ** _You could never imagine who I am seeing right now._

**_Paulo:_ ** _Me? In a picture?_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _You are an idiot! No!_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _To Manuel Neuer_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Are you on drugs? Marco Antonio is a bad influence!_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _No, I am serious. He is talking with Marco Antonio._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _They are talking about the Euro._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _OMG! They are kissing! I cannot believe it!_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Proofs._

I almost fell from my chair when I saw the picture. The German goalkeeper was kissing Lizzy’s friend. That means…

**_Paulo:_ ** _And?_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _And…I have to let them alone. Tomorrow I will back home. Good night Paulo! I have to get up early in the morning._

**_Paulo:_ ** _You can’t be alone. I will hire more security._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Bye Paulo!_

Of course, I hired more security, but I didn’t say her. Finally, the national team lost against Bolivia and Leo got an unfair read card. Gonzalo and I came back to Italy the same night. I just want to be in-home and sleep a whole day.

“Look, Elizabeth is waiting for you” Lizzy was distracted by her phone “I didn’t think that she will be here.”

“She said, she will be” I took her phone and hugged her. She hit me in my back and laughed.

“Dam Paulo. You scared me” She tapped on my shoulder gently “Welcome. I missed you” I kissed her cheek.

“So did I” We separated when Gonzalo talked.

“Hi, Gonzalo” Lizzy greeted him “Give me. I will help you” She took my backpack “Do you want to take you home?” Gonza shook his head.

“My girlfriend is coming. But thanks anyway” We said goodbye to my friend. Lizzy drove us home.

“I don’t like that your security follows me. It is creepy” Oh no, I said them to be invisible for her.

“But they are making their job” She was upset “Ok, this is not going to happen again. How are you?”

“Look” She unlocked her phone and gave it to me.

**_Marco Antonio:_ ** _Well, Manuel said that things are going to be different now. He hopes we could live together in Munich._

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Are you leaving me? :c_

**_Marco Antonio:_ ** _I am leaving only if he says to the press that we are in a relationship. I don’t want to live in a lie._

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _I hope it will happen._

**_Marco Antonio:_ ** _Thank you, Lizzy._

“Are you ok?” She shook his head “It is no so bad. You will make more friends soon.”

“I am happy for them. EvilWolf137 did it again” My mind exploded “Do you remember SuperManu2014?”

“Was Neuer?”

“Yep.”

“Well, we need a reward! Let’s go for some ice cream!” I wanted to cheer her up and the ice cream seemed to work “You are going to feel better.”

“Yes! Let’s go” I worry for her but that doesn’t make me an overprotector, does it?


	5. Love sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a breakdown and it is the Champions League semifinal!

**_Kyabeth:_ ** _Today, I saw him kissing a girl. I think is her._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Oh, I am texting you later, a lot of homework._

**_Kyabeth:_ ** _Don’t feel bad. He doesn’t deserve your tears._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _I’m serious Kya, no more about him. Texting you later._

I let my phone on the nightstand and saw the ceiling with my mind blank. When my life was great, something like that happen; I was so sad again. Paulo had traveled to Monaco for the Champions League semifinal and I didn’t have my emotional support. I deleted Mr.X phone number and called Marco Antonio.

“…Manu, stop it. I have to take this call” I listened to many sounds, shit I interrupted something “Hey bella! How are you?”

“Is it a bad moment to call?”

“No, we were having some dinner” They sounded so happy and I was so depressed “Are you ok?”

“He is with her” My friend knows about Mr.X, so he understands me immediately “I am so sorry dear but Paulo is far away and I didn’t want to worry him.”

“We will be there in a few minutes” He hung up. Half of an hour later, they were at my home “Come here” My friend hugged me. Whatever that happen with Mr.X shouldn’t be my problem but I was still in love with him, and it hurts “If I know that idiot, I would hit him so hard.”

“You would send me to hit the guy” Manu commented and I laughed a little. I liked him so much “We bring some candies and junk food. Ancelotti will kill me for breaking my diet but you are going to feel better little girl.”

“Thanks, big man” Manu was such a sweetheart and I really liked him. Unfortunately, he hasn’t met Paulo yet, I was sure that they would like each other “Sorry for the mess your night up guys”

“Oh no bella” Both hugged me tight “I cannot understand why you are depressed for some ugly boy if you live with Paulo Dybala, and he is so hot” Manu cleared his throat “But not hotter than my boyfriend” That was so funny.

“I am not interested in Paulo like that. He is my friend that’s all” Even though Paulo is handsome, my mind can process him as a romantic interest. My friends said that wasn’t normal the way that our friendship works but I didn’t care. I missed Paulo at that moment because he always looked for a way to make me feel better. As I had called him, my phone rang.

“Hello Paulo, I am Marco Antonio” I couldn’t answer my own phone “She doesn’t feel good at all” Silence “Sure, we don’t have anything important to do after class” Manu and I didn’t understand what my friend said “See you in Monaco.”

***

“Are you ok? Did you sleep? Did you eat?” Paulo asked so many things at the same time.

“Yes, yes, and just a sandwich” Oh no, he always makes sure that I eat properly “Well, I am hungry.”

“You need to eat! We are going to have some food now” I hate that voice tone, as If I was a child.

“I am not a child!” I crossed my arms really annoyed “Stop to control me so much. It is too much!”

“I am worried, you are not good lately.”

“Any problem guys?” Buffon, OMG Gianluigi Buffon asked us.

“Ah, Gigi let them be. They fight as a married couple” Gonzalo put himself where nobody called him. I didn’t like him.

“I am not Paulo’s girlfriend!” Some of Paulo’s teammates looked confused “We are just friends.”

“Paulo, I think that this pretty girl is older enough to know what to do, right?” I nodded “And Elizabeth, he doesn’t want to be mean with you. He is worried because he loves you” I avoided to look Buffon’s eyes “Paulito is like that, always taking care of us.”

“But…”

“Paulo, stop” Buffon saw in another direction “I will greet Manu. I haven’t seen him for a long time” We nodded “Now, fix your problems.”

“Do you want to eat? I haven’t eaten yet” I smiled. I cannot be mad at him.

“Of course, that is fine” We picked a table for two “So, am not I going to class tomorrow?” Paulo nodded happy “Are you helping me with my homework?”

“Yes, I will.”

***

It was a crazy experience. The crown in the stadium yelled and sang during all match long. I was completely alone because Marco Antonio and Manu were spending some time alone. It was my first time in a Champions League match and I was impressed with the stadium, the crown, and the atmosphere. It was the longest 90 minutes in my life and when the referee finished the match I yelled with the rest of the people. Juventus became one of the Champions League finalists. I run to the field and the security let me pass to join Paulo. I was so proud of him.

“You are in the final” I yelled so loud. I wasn’t a Juventus fan but I love Paulo and support him “What a match!”

“We will be champions!” Dani and Gonzalo threw water at us celebrating “Guys, not over Lizzy.”

“We are celebrating Paulito!” Danny laughed hard “Lizzy, you will be so famous tomorrow…see” He pointed to all the people that were taking pictures.

“I don’t care. I am supporting my best friend.”

“She is adorable, isn’t she?” Paulo nipped my cheek “That is why I love her” A few minutes later, we went to the exit and Dani gave me his sport coat because of the incident in the field. When we came back to the hotel, Marco Antonio and Manu congratulated Paulo and invited us to dinner in an expensive restaurant in Monaco.

“Are you backing to Munich tomorrow, big man?” I asked the German.

“No, I am staying in Turin until Friday. I cannot train” Manu was so sad because of his injury. He played injured and it just got his situation worse “So, we will see each other these days.”

“Good” I commented “You could come to our home to have a real Argentinean BBQ” Paulo nodded.

“I will cook. My BBQ skills are very good”

“Thanks, Dybala, I will take the invitation” Manu was happy with the idea, so does Marco Antonio.

“Well, we have a plan.”

***

“Could you tell me Mr.X story someday?” The room was dark and as the nights that I have nightmares, I was cuddled with Paulo in his bed. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply “It is good to let the things go.”

“Ok” I finally agreed “I will tell you.”

“Thank you. I am happy that you trust me” Always Paulo, I always trust you.

“Mr.X was my classmate in my Languages classes. I just saw him a few hours every day” Paulo was caressing my hair and I put my head in his chest so close to his heart “We were good friends not as close as us. I have to admit that he isn’t handsome but is intelligent.”

“Oh, but I don’t think that…”

“Shut up” I cut him “I realized that I liked him when we were close. I know so much stuff about him and he was so much in my life. I introduce him to my friends and it was a big mistake” I sighed again “In a brave try, I said to him my feelings and I have a stupid answer. So, I decided to run away and let our story back.

“Is was best for you?” I nodded “But, what did he tell you?”

“I don’t want to tell you but we have an agreement to be friends. I don’t want that, was unsatisfying and I decided to cut any contact with him” I was feeling sleepy “Thanks for listening.”

“Thank you for trusting me” The silence filled the room and I knew that Paulo wasn’t sleeping because of his breath rhythm “Elizabeth” He broke the peace in the room “The Barcelona contacted me and they want me to play for them this summer. I will say yes.”

“Well, congratulations. I will look for a new place to live and Ophelia could live with me too” The news wasn’t good for me but Paulo would have a great opportunity in the Barcelona. I was happy for him.

“No, wait. I want you to come with me” I opened my eyes again “We could have a nice house; a better life and I love living with you. I cannot imagine my life without you” He was so nervous and I thought I have nothing to lose if I say yes to him “Come with me, please.”

“Sure.”

“You could…”

“I said yes Paulo, shut up or I will change my mind.”

“Ok, I love you.”

“Love you, too” I slept like a baby that night.


	6. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Paulo travel to Barcelona and have a deep conversation about love and feelings.

Paulo’s transfer was complete and the rumors were on all the Social Media. The news couldn’t be official after the Champions League final but we have to look for a new house in Barcelona and I have to start the papers to transfer my studies. The Serie A was finished with Juventus as the champion. That means Paulo had a few days to organize our new life. We arrived at noon; the sun was very bright.

“We are staying at Dani’s house” The Brazilian and his fiancé still has his house in Barcelona and were so nice to let us stay there for the weekend “I rented a car, wait.”

“Ok, hurry up” I waited for Paulo at the exit.

**_EvilWolf137:_ ** _Hey! I am in Barcelona._

**_MarcoR11:_ ** _What is the weather like? I rather go to Ibiza._

**_EvilWolf137:_ ** _I know Marco besides you almost always go to vacation there. It is sunny and doesn’t tell it._

**_MarcoR11:_ ** _Everything reminds me of Mario <3_

**_EvilWolf137:_ ** _Now that you mention Mario. When will he come back to play?_

**_MarcoR11:_ ** _We still don’t know. Hopeful soon._

“Who is texting you?” Paulo gives me a mini heart attack every time “I can’t understand any word.”

“It is a mix between English and German” I couldn’t tell Paulo the identity of MarcoR11 because I swore to keep his secret “Let’s go.”

“Yep” Paulo put the direction in the GPS and I drove us “Hello Leo…yes, we are here… it says in half an hour” The traffic was light and my friend was talking with Lionel Messi “Sure, tell her that we can meet her after 2 P.M…Can you join us? Yes, thanks che” Paulo doesn’t have a lot of accent in Spanish but when he talks with his compatriots, he speaks with a lot of Argentinean accent, so funny. I turn on the radio.

“You, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want” I started to sing the song that the radio was playing.

-“So tell me what you want, what you really really want” I didn’t realize that Paulo had hung up his phone.

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”

“So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha” We giggled a lot, the situation was so funny and the atmosphere in the car was so energetic.

“If you want my future forget my past. If you wanna get with me better make it fast” My voice was the worst to sing but I didn’t care in that moment.

“Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine” And Paulo was a worse singer than me but we were having fun.

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”

“So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.”

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends). Make it last forever friendship never ends” We sang along the rest of the song “If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.” Because of moments like that, I really enjoy Paulo’s company. He was so relaxed and fun. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.

***

After letting our things in Dani’s home, we met Lionel Messi to have some lunch. I didn’t know if I should kiss his feet or ask for a photo but I chose my second option. Leo (he insisted that I call him by his nickname) was amusing with my fangirl actions. At 2 P.M the real estate agent met us.

“What kind of house are you looking for?” It was a difficult question because we didn’t discuss that before.

“Well” I started “I would like to it has some nice views and the house will be in a good location and of course a big backyard.

“Yes, also a pool, two floors and a big parking space” She was taking notes “I think that we could decorate the house, right?” I nodded.

“Do you have a property next to my house? I saw your advertisement” Leo commented “Outside seemed to have what they want.”

“Sure, the house is not far away from here and your neighbors will be the majority of the Barcelona team” And yes, the house was next to Leo’s. Outside looked so pretty “Please, come in” The first floor had a big living room, perfect for receiving guests, and we will need that space for the firsts days “This floor has another room with a living and the kitchen together. Also, it has an independent room with its bathroom and in the back yard there is a pool” We went to the backyard “Here you will have city views, there is a pool bathroom and a BBQ area.”

“Wow, impress. I like it” Paulo nodded “Show us the second floor, please” We went upstairs.

“This floor has five rooms include the master and the laundry room” Every room has different dimensions and its own bathroom, perfect for having guests. “And the third floor that is and an open room with three glass walls and a brick wall” All the spaces were beautiful and we were delighted with the hose “Do you like it?”

“Can we have a moment alone?” Paulo asked Leo and her. They went downstairs “So?”

“I really like it and we could afford it” He nodded “I can’t wait to live here.”

“So do I. But I will pay all the price” Here we go again.

“We have an agreement. I will put half of the money” I walked to one of the glass walls “Should we put a GYM space in this floor?”

“No, it is so big but you could have your library here.”

“We will see.”

***

**_♪♫_ ** **_Take it easy with me, please. Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze. Take your time, make it slow. Andante, andante, just let the feeling grow_ ** **_♪♫_ ** **_*_ **

“Thanks” He gave me a cup of coffee. The afternoon was falling and the temperature was warm. Dani’s house had a pretty view and the ABBA song was perfect for the moment “I was wondering if you are so nice and handsome, why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Actually…” He drank from his cup a little of coffee “I have been so busy with my soccer career and when I wanted someone in my life, I realized that girls only wanted me because of my fame and money” He sighed “I want something real, without second intentions.”

**_♪♫_ ** **_There's a shimmer in your eyes like the feeling of a thousand butterflies. Please don't talk, go on, play. Andante, andante, and let me float away_ ** **_♪♫_ **

“Oh, I understand. We are losers. Love is not for us my friend” The song made that the atmosphere was light and the conversation better “Have you ever been in love?”

“No, I have not” Wow, Paulo was almost twenty-four and never was in love “And you?”

“Yes” I sighed “You know, Mr.X.”

“How is been in love?”

“Well, it is beautiful like the best feeling ever. You think that nothing bad could happen. Everything is wonderful and when you are with that person is like a dream. At some point, you think that the other person could feel the same but not always is true” I sighed deep and long.

“How do you know if it is love?”

“You only know. Your heart tells you” Paulo just smiled and didn’t speak until he wanted to eat, some hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABBA-Andante, Andante


	7. Big boys don’t cry

A sad Paulo is the worst thing ever. Most of the time, he is a happy person and spread happiness and energy to everyone, but when he lost the Champions League final, his energy changed, and was sad and crying all the time. My phone had rung all day long, it was my lawyer trying to take a flight to the USA. It was Thursday and the next day was a holiday. I didn’t want to travel and let Paulo alone, besides we were traveling to Barcelona to close the house deal.

“We play FIFA?” Paulo saw me sad “You can take Argentina and I take Brazil.”

“Ok, thanks for cheering me up.”

“Hey, friends are always there for you, doesn’t matter what” The house phone started to ring “Don’t answer is my lawyer.”

“Hello, we are Elizabeth and Paulo. We cannot take your call right now but please let your messenger and we will call you back” The answering machine took the call.

“ELIZABETH TAKE YOUR DAM PHONE AT THIS MOMENT OR YOU WILL KNOW HOW BAD I COULD BE” He was really mad at me. I answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“What’s up Carlos?”

“You have to take a fly tonight and the airline said that you didn’t confirm your reservation.”

“I won’t go.”

“What? Where do you have to go?” Paulo was shocking. I didn’t tell him anything.

“You have to do it Elizabeth. The meetings are so important, are the next steps” I hated Carlos very much.

“I cannot. The girls could do it perfectly.”

“You are the 70% owner and every business associate knows you. You have to sign a lot of documents” Carlos remembered that it was been irresponsible but Paulo was my priority.

“I cannot. Tomorrow we are traveling to Barcelona to sign the house deal, I won’t lose it” Paulo saw me with curiosity. He didn’t understand us at all.

“Our millions are at risk.”

“My house deal is at risk.”

“Eh, hello” Paulo spoke “What if I asked the real estate agent to send us the papers and make Lizzy sing the house documents before she goes.”

“That would be amazing” I rolled my eyes “Thanks, Paulo. I will see you tomorrow Elizabeth.”

“Hate you.”

“Love you too, bye” Carlos was a nightmare when he wanted.

“Millions?”

“I had planned a trip to California for business” The truth was said.

“Since when? What don’t you want to go?”

“Well, since January but you are so sad. Can’t go with you as that” I pointed him. My worries were true, I really care about Paulo´s feelings. Money doesn’t matter when you cannot solve problems with it. Also, I was thinking about taking Paulo with me but he will be a problem sometimes.

“I am going to be ok” He saw into my eyes “If you are worried, I would spend the weekend with Leo after I let the documents.”

“I am not sure but Carlo will kill me for real” My phone had a new notification from the airline “If you feel bad just call me or text me” He nodded “I will cheek the notifications all time.”

“I am a big boy. I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, big boy” I commented with sarcasm.

***

Some hours later I was in California as my lawyer wanted. I had slept all fly but I was tired. The sun was so bright so I was wearing sunglasses; my friend/lawyer was waiting for me at the airport. He knows that I don’t like strangers to pick me up. The Cupids in the group chat reported that they already were in the hotel, I was the last one to arrive.

“Hey, Lizzy” Carlos gave me a big hug “Did you lose weight?”

“Maybe, Paulo is the one who cooks so I am making his diet. No delicious food” He helped me with my luggage.

“It works. Your parents will thank him” I hit his shoulder “Your bad habits didn’t go” He drove us to the hotel “You have two meetings after lunch.”

“And?” I was checking my schedule.

“A formal dinner with some potential investors for your project” Love Trouble needs to grow and be a powerful corporation, so we have to expand our services “They loved your idea and many people want to know more.”

“Wonderful news” I answered “Give me a minute. I have to call Paulo” I called him and answered almost immediately.

“Hello” His voice was so soft as he was sleeping before “Lizzy…Are you there?”

“Yes, just arrived some minutes ago…Are you at home?”

“No, I am in Barcelona at Leo’s house” I was less worried.

“Let me talk with him” Carlos was surprised but didn’t say anything.

“Hello, Elizabeth” The Barcelona star greeted me “Paulo will be fine.”

“I know but he needed to rest. Please make sure that he won’t eat sweeties before going to bed also he has to take his medication after diner. He is sore because of the last match” My friend was a very grown man but he was a child in some aspects, taking care of himself was one.

“Don’t worry, I get it.”

“Thanks, Leo.”

“By the way, are you coming to Dani and Joanna’s wedding?” A little detail that I forgot so I should have to buy a dress for the wedding “It will be next week.”

“Of course, I will go. See you there Leo.”

“Bye Elizabeth.”

***

Meeting my dear Cupids was the best way to relax; they are good company and we share a lot of precious moments together. After lunch, we have a lot of meetings that took us all afternoon. I was checking my phone all time but Paulo seemed to be ok because he didn’t send any of my messengers. So, when the last one finished, I texted my friend.

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Is Leo treating you well?_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Yes, but are your meetings over?_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Yes, by now but tomorrow I am having more meetings and some conferences._

**_Paulo:_ ** _I miss you._

I could not stay calm with Paulo’s last text. I felt the same but couldn’t say it loud because I was afraid to show my real feelings. L.A. lights were bright and welcoming from the last floor in the hotel but the luxury of that hotel suite wasn´t enough to fill the emptiness in me. I missed Paulo as crazy, maybe was because we have been spent so much time together and we are depending on each other so much. Paulo felt like home and he was my rock.

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Miss you too. I’ll be there on Sunday._

**_Paulo:_ ** _What time? I’m picking you up._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _5_

**_Paulo:_ ** _See you._

“Baby, is dinner time…are you coming?” Kya came into my room.

“Yes, in a minute.”

“Can we talk?” She closed the door behind her.

“Of course.”

“It’s about Mr.X” My body froze “He asked me about you and I said that you don’t want to see him anymore.”

“It’s the best” I avoided Kya’s eyes “He should be so happy with her.”

“He told me that they didn’t have anything and he wanted to speak with you” My eyes burned and I wanted to run away to Turin “I think, he wants to fix your friendship.”

“No, I don´t.”

“I know and he asked me if Paulo and you are in a relationship” Why? He didn´t care about me and my feelings “I said no.”

“Bad Kya” The tears were running out my eyes “You should tell him that Paulo and I are in so much in love and I already forgot him. He could do with his apologies and excuses whatever he wants” She hugged me and I cried harder “I don’t get it. Why? He ruined my life and knew it. He had to leave me alone.”

“He is an idiot baby” The door was opened and Josselyn came into the room.

“Oh My. That idiot again? He doesn’t get tired of bothering you” She sighed “Don’t cry. Let’s go to eat. We will have a lot of ice cream, I promise.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry. We understand.”


	8. Dani and Joanna’s wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Paulo decorate their new home. A wedding, some surprises, and the previous moment before the disaster.

After a long flight, I was back in Turin. The city looked so beautiful from the airplane window. Paulo was waiting for me at the exit, we were so happy to be at home again after a long weekend. My trip to California had been a tortured form be between Mr.X news and all the meetings, I was so tired. He smiled when I was close to him and We hugged so tight that I felt my body finally relaxed. He understood that I wasn’t ok but he didn't ask.

“I missed you” He told me so genuinely.

“Missed you, too. All weekend was a nightmare.”

“What happened?” We walked to his car.

“I don’t want to talk about it” I sighed “Could we go for some ice cream?”

“Yes, whatever you want.”

***

The previous week before Dani and Joanna’s wedding, I spent so much time looking and buying furniture for our new home in Barcelona. We won’t go only to the wedding but also for decorating our house. Julissa decided that she will live in Turin so will take Paulo’s house. It was Friday and when the classes finished, I took a plane to Barcelona. Paulo was already there because of his presentation at the Camp Nou.

“Hello, you must be Elizabeth” A member of the staff from the club received me at the airport.

“Yes, thanks for coming” She helped me with my things.

“We are going to the stadium. The club is presenting Mr. Dybala in some minutes” After a short trip across the city, I was finally in the impressive Camp Nou.

“Hey, I was thinking that you will never be here on time” Paulo was waiting for me in the parking.

“I told you that I will” He showed me his new dorsal “Dybala 07”. The number was left by Arda Turan the last season “Do you like it?”

“So cool” I got excited because 07 was my birth date and my favorite number “I want one” Some person from the staff gave me a similar t-shirt and I put it on me “Thank you” The photographers took photos of us using the t-shits “I really like it” It was a dream because The Barcelona was my favorite club and there were some of my idols.

“Great, because I will never do something that you don't like” He gave me a big hug and a kiss on my cheek.

“Paulo, we need that you give an interview” My friend went to give the interview and I saw it from a corner in the room.

_“Paulo, your girlfriend is here with you…How do you feel?_

_“Amazing, I am so grateful for having her.”_

***

The walls' colors were not bad at all but we painted some of them to change the house appearance. We put the furniture in all the rooms that didn't have fresh paint. We still have a lot of work to do but the next day will be the wedding and we had to rest.

“You didn’t correct them that I am not your girlfriend” I wasn’t mad, actually I didn’t care.

“They didn’t believe us” Paulo smiled “Also, it is positive for you. Mr.X will be jealous.”

“I don’t care” I laid down on the main sofa “He must think that Kya lied to him in his face.”

“Who is she?”

“Mrs.Tomilson98.”

“My favorite Cupid” My gaze was not kind “After you of course.”

“That’s fine” Someone rang the doorbell “I am seeing who is.”

“If they are kidnappers?”

“Paranoic” I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Leo.

“Black or blue suit? It is an emergency” I pointed to the blue one “Thanks Lizzy, you are an angel.”

“You are welcome!”

“I hope Ney likes it” Wait, what?!

**_NJgreen11:_ ** _grey or red suit?_

What?!

***

The wedding day arrived as soon as I think. The ceremony was beautiful and romantic. Joana looked so pretty and Dani was so happy. It was very emotional when they told their vows and have their first dance as a married couple. After lunch, the party began. Joana took Paulo to another place and I was so alone for a moment.

“Hey, let me introduce you to some handsome boys” Dani took my hand and led the way to another table “Where is Paulito? I bet that you were dancing.”

“Joana took him away and I haven’t seen him.”

“Guys” Dani stopped us at the table where were the youngest Barcelona’s players “She is my friend Elizabeth, is someone available to dance with her?”

“I'm” Sergi Roberto took me to the dance floor “Is Dybala going to be jealous?”

“No, he is just my friend…don’t worry” He smiled “Is your girlfriend the jealous type?” He shook his head.

“No, my boyfriend is not” Oh, interesting. Summer from Calvin Harris started, one of my favorite songs, and we danced and chatted a lot; we have many things in common. On the other side of the dance floor, I saw Paulo dancing with a blonde girl (Joanna’s friend) but I didn’t pay attention because more people joined us.

Also, I danced with Leo, Dani, Gonza (Yes, we became friends) and some new Paulo’s teammates. The cake was delicious and we ate a lot. The party was so much fun and I made new friends with Dani’s friends and I hoped for a better future in a new city.

“I wonder if you like to go out tomorrow” Sergi and I interchanged phone numbers.

“No” I was really contemplated to put a jingle bell in Paulo’s neck “We still have a lot of work to do in our new house”

“Yes” I added “Also, Monday morning I have classes.”

“Don’t worry, we could hang out another day.”

“Who is going to hang out with you babe?” Gerard Pique hugged Sergi's waist; Paulo and I were a little bit shocking.

“I” We smiled at the couple “We will have time when we’ll move.”

“We will be happy to have you here.”

***

Monday in the beautiful Turin. Marco Antonio was happy, Ophelia looked like a zombie and I was feeling so much sleeping. The classes passed so fast, it will be two very hard weeks because the exams and the vacations will start soon. Paulo had so much desire to go to Cordoba and I wanted to come back home. Marco Antonio asked us to help him with packing because he is moving to Munich. Manuel and he invited me to spend some time with them and I will be in Germany before going home.

“Where is the big man? In Germany?” My friend nodded “I miss him, he buys us coffee every day.”

“Me, too” Ophelia was crying in a fake way “Who is going to invite us to lunch?”

“And baking us cookies?” We hugged each other ‘crying’.

“Crazies” He rolled his eyes “He is back on Friday, had to come back to his club physio.”

“We will be happy again my friend” Ophelia couldn’t stop her laugh because of Marco Antonio's expression “What are you doing on the summer vacation?”

“Well, you know that I am moving to Munich so Manu and I don’t have any plans yet.”

“I am traveling home and staying there for two weeks but previously I am going with Marco Antonio to Munich and then to my friend’s home” My expectations about my summer were high because it will be my first time in Germany also the first time that Marco Reus (My dear friend MarcoR11) and I see each other in person.

“Cool, I will go to the south to visit my family” Ophelia said us her plans “Do Paulo and you have some plans together?”

“I think no. He is in Cordoba and then he is going to Barcelona for the pre-season. Our free time doesn’t happen at the same time” If my math is good, we won’t see each other for at least three weeks “Besides, I will be in the States for my last vacation weeks.”

“Oh, so bad.”

That time apart seemed to be a good break for each other but it won’t be like that.


	9. Chapter nine: Mr.X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth faces her fears.

Paulo and I sent all our personal belongings after we both parted apart for our trips. My friend traveled that day to his beloved Cordova and I was staying one week more in Turin for the final exams.

“If I let something, bring it with you to Barcelona please” I nodded and he gave me a big hug, we didn’t see each other in a month “Don’t open the door to strangers and you should not spend so much time with Manuel.”

“Oh Paulo, Manu is so cool, and stop complaining because he wins every Monopoly game” He crossed his arms “You cannot always win.”

“I could.”

“Maybe, next time”

“Well, it is time to go” He looked at his watch and gave me a hug one more time “See you soon.”

“Have a nice trip!”

***

My exams were officially over and my summer vacations started. I was excited about all the plans that I had for the summer. Marco Antonio and I took a plane to Munich on the Saturday after the final exam. It was my first time in Germany.

**_Paulo:_ ** _So…I am not sure how good Marco Reus is…_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _I didn’t like Gonza but we are good friends now._

**_Paulo:_ ** _But he is great._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Marco too. If he was not, I could stay at his house._

**_Paulo:_ ** _Hey Lizzy…_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _What?_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Do you remember the girl who was dancing with me at the wedding?_

My bag showed in the middle of many other bags and Marco Antonio took it for me. Manuel was waiting for us at the exit. They weren’t hiding their relationship from anyone in fact the German goalkeeper had told the press that he was in love with my friend.

**_Lizzy:_ ** _The blonde one?_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Yes, she is._

“Stop looking at that damn phone and give me a hug Elizabeth” Manu took my phone. I didn’t realize that we were at the exit.

“What’s up Manu?” I hugged him “Can I have my phone back? ... thanks”

**_Paulo:_ ** _I asked her for a date. I think I like her._

***

Munich is a beautiful and impressive city like most of the European cities. I could not stop taking pictures everywhere that we were. The summer landscape seemed to be from a movie and I was thinking about living there someday. Manu took us to a famous park and I decided to rest under a tree while I was waiting for my friends to buy some ice cream.

**_Marco R:_ ** _I am going to give you a full tour for Dortmund, a better one that Manuel´s_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Sounds fun! I can’t wait for that, Mr. Reus and I believe that your boyfriend is going with us._

**_Marco R:_ ** _Of course! Mario says that he is going to show you the best clubs._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _OMG! You just want to party all time :p_

Someone blocked the sun in front of me; I was thinking that was Marco Antonio.

_“I hope that you bought me a lemon ice cream because you know that is my favorite flavor”_ I spoke Italian as always do with my friend.

“I didn’t know that you speak Italian so well” The answer was in Spanish and my phone fell from my hands. No, no, no “Hey Elizabeth relax, I didn’t want to scare you.”

“What are you doing here?” He took my phone from the floor while I go up “Are you following me?”

“No Lizzy” I took my phone from his hand “I swear it was a coincidence. Well, I admit that I was looking for you some weeks ago but it is stupid that I came to Germany to see you, also I knew that you were in Italy.”

“Just, forget it. I have to go” He stopped me.

“Elizabeth…”

“Xavier…”

“Friends, remember?”

“When you decided to put distances between us without any explanation, we were strangers.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to” His hand held my arm “I was wrong and I couldn’t act as you want. Let’s started again.”

“No Xavier, it will never happen. Leave me alone!”

“Do you have any problem, Lizzy?” Xavier was surprised because of Manu. The goalkeeper is so tall and intimidates, besides he didn’t look so nice at that moment “Do you need help?”

“Go” He finally let my arm.

“Sorry again” I didn’t realize that I was crying until Manu hugged me.

“Oh no, you should say me who he is. I would hit him before he could say hi.”

“Don’t worry, thanks anyway”

***

**_Paulo:_ ** _She said yes._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Ok, but I’m not sure about her._

**_Paulo:_ ** _You never like anyone around me._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _That’s not true Paulo…_

**_Paulo:_ ** _You never support my decisions and that is why I didn’t want to tell you about her. Everything is about you and you._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _What is your problem, Paulo Dybala? I am just worried about you and always there for you but lately, you seem to think that you are the center of my universe and not!_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Let’s talk another day…_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _As always…_

**_Marco R:_ ** _How much time will you stay with us?_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _I don’t know._

**_Mom:_ ** _We could let the keys in your uncle’s house._

**_Eliza:_ ** _But I will be there on Friday…why don’t you change the trip?_

**_Mom:_ ** _Don’t be selfish. That is the only time that your dad has._

**_Eliza:_ ** _Did you tell him I’m coming home?_

**_Mom:_** _üü_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Could I stay at your house one more week?_

**_Marco:_ ** _Of course, little Lizzy._

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Thanks a lot._

***

“Here, take a glass of wine little Lizzy, you deserve it” Marco gave me a glass “You look so bad, why?”

“You know, stupid Xavier. Paulo doesn’t want to talk with me and my family...” I sighed so long.

“Oh, poor baby. Do you think that go to Barcelona is a good idea?” Mario asked me and made me think about my answer.

“I don’t know. I have to. My transfer is already done” I ate a little chocolate and drank from my cup.

“You know that the fame and the money could solve anything” Marco winked at me “One or two calls and you know.”

“It is too much” I sighed “Why do you want to help me so much?”

“Because of you, we are together. It couldn’t be possible without you” They were so cute and in love that I was a little bit jealous. I wish someone loved me like that. Paulo didn’t give me love similar to Marco and Mario’s because he was mad at me.

“Well, that is my job…damn, I forgot that I have to travel to the States in a week” I closed my eyes “My life sucks. I have to go to Barcelona; all my stuff is there.”

“You just have to rest, my dear Lizzy” Mario took the cup from my hand and helped me to stand up “I will put you in your bed, you need to sleep and worry about all this tomorrow. Remember that we will there for you” Almost immediately I fell asleep. That night I dream of Paulo. 


	10. Fighting with strange feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulo shares his thoughts about his friendship with Elizabeth.

Paulo’s POV

Seeing her danced with Sergi Roberto made me feel sick. I have been confused about my feelings for Lizzy. It was normal to be friendly with all the people around me but she makes me feel something that I have never felt before. Joanna introduced me to one of his friends. Her name is Lola and she seems to be nice. There was something in her face that I liked, but nothing more.

“Oh, my little Paulo cannot let his phone” My mom was sarcastic and I had to up my head and saw her, she wasn’t happy “Who has you busy?”

“Elizabeth” I answered and left my phone on the table “I just make sure that everything is ok in the home.”

“Hahaha yes, of course. The last hour you were all-time on the phone” I kicked my brother under the table.

“You are a moron” He groaned about the pain and my mom kicked my head.

“Paulito, is she your girlfriend?” I shook my head “So?”

“She is my best friend.”

“Yes…” I kicked Mariano again before he said anything “You are dead.”

“So do you.”

“Kids” My mom shook her head “I want to meet her. She seems nice.”

**_Lola:_ ** _I’m so happy that you are coming to Barcelona._

**_Paulo:_ ** _yeah, it is a dream come true._

**_Lola:_ ** _I know. If I was a man, I would love to be a soccer player._

**_Paulo:_ ** _Wow, I didn’t know that you like soccer._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _I miss you. The house is empty without you._

**_Paulo:_ ** _Me, too. Nobody makes fun of me :c_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _I’m not that bad but soon._

**_Paulo:_ ** _soon…_

***

As soon as I arrived in Barcelona, the train began. Being in Cordoba didn’t help me with my confusion. Every time that Elizabeth training: “Miss you or Love you”; my heart accelerated but I was sure that she won’t return my feelings because she was so hurt and I didn’t want to hurt her more.

“Che, Paulo when your friend arrived; we are having a party at my restaurant” Xavier Mascherano came to me when the training was over. The preseason was about to start “We want to give you a welcome party.”

“Thanks, but she is coming later.”

“Yes, she is coming in three more weeks” I tried so hard to no see in a bad way Sergi Roberto, he didn’t have any right to be in my conversation.

“Of course, she said something like that” God Paulo, control your jealousy, Neymar is in a relationship with Leo, he doesn’t want anything with Lizzy.

“Yes, what they said” I answered “This week she has exams and then a trip.” 

“Anyway, you know our plans know” Xavier gave me a pat on my back.

“Hey, change that unfriendly face” Leo walked next to me “You are obvious.”

“What?” He winked at me and ran.

**_Lola:_ ** _Your eyes are so pretty, handsome._

**_Paulo:_ ** _Thanks, you are beautiful._

**_Lola:_ ** _How was your training?_

**_Paulo:_ ** _good, my teammates are nice. Hey Lola, I was thinking and I like you. Do you want to have a date with me someday?_

**_Lola:_ ** _Yes! I like you, too._

***

When I want to tell Lizzy how the thing with Lola went, she was so mean to me. She is so frustrating when someone doesn’t like her. After my first date with Lola, our dates were more frequent. She seemed nice but my friends didn’t like her at all or it just was my impression.

“Lola, I want to our relationship go to the next level” We were outside of her home “Do you want to be my girlfriend.”

“Of course!” She was so exciting but I was feeling a little bit weird. My heart said no and my head yes.

What a mess!


	11. What happened with us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken friendship and another fight.

After a long and relaxing week in Germany, I took a plane to Barcelona. I will be there for three days and then I will travel to the United States. First to L.A. and then New York to finally come back to Spain, where I will decide what I am going to do. The Catalan city looked so beautiful.

“Thanks for picking me up” Neymar gave me a big hug.

“You are so welcome” He helped me with my luggage “How was Germany?”

“So good. I would love to live there someday” I confessed. The Brazilian was so extravagant with his new red Ferrari “So, something new?”

“Paulo has a new girlfriend” Wait? What?! “Didn’t you know?”

“Fuck, no!” I almost shouted “We have not talked in a week.”

“Sorry”

“No, no” I shook my head “It is not your fault. It just surprises me.”

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“I am traveling to the States” I started to check my E-mails and I had a lot of work to do, Carlos will kill me.

“Shit, I forget the preseason in the United States” Another thing that Paulo didn’t tell me. Since when didn’t we know anything about each other? “Well, I have to pack.”

“Yes, you need to” After some minutes, we were outside of my house “Thank you so much for bringing me.”

“Nah, my pleasure little girl” Agg, it is Manu’s fault that nickname “See you tomorrow?”

“If you want to hang out with me, yes.”

“No, Masche told Paulo that when you arrive, he is going to organize a party” Ney smiled at me, and I hated Paulo “Party time!”

“Sure” I answered trying to hide my sadness “See you Ney.”

“Bye Elizabeth.”

Fortunately, my keys were in my handbag so I opened the door without told Paulo anything. When I opened the door, I could hear some laughs from the living room. And yes, there were Paulo and Joana’s friend kissing on the sofa. I threw my keys on the table next to the sofa.

“Hello, how are you?” Paulo got up quickly, so hilarious “Did I interrupt something?”

“Yeah, it is obvious” She answered and I didn’t avoid seeing her in a bad way.

“I…” Paulo tried to talk but I already took all my stuff and went upstairs to my room.

***

**_Sergi:_ ** _You didn’t tell me that you are here…_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _I just arrived one hour ago hahaha Neymar is a gossip!_

**_Sergi:_ ** _Well, Ney told Leo who told Masche and he commented to André who told Denis and he told me._

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Wow, Gossip Girl who?_

**_Sergi:_ ** _ha, ha, ha_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _It was a good joke._

**_Sergi:_ ** _no but do you want to have some lunch?_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Of course! Give me your direction and I will be there in a half-hour. The atmosphere here is bad._

**_Sergi:_ ** _So, did you see Lola? Eh?_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Yes…see you at your house._

I took a shower and changed my clothes. Downstairs, the TV sounds were the only noise in all the house. I took my phone and my wallet; Sergi’s house was not far away from mine.

“Where do you go?” I ignored Paulo, left the house, walked through the neighborhood, and arrived at Sergi’s home.

“Hi, Elizabeth!” Gerard walked next to me “Do you have plans with Sergi?”

“Hi, yes. We are having some lunch” Both walked to the front door and he opened it.

“Honey, I forget my wallet and find someone” Are they living together? Seems like yes “I hate living in another place.”

“Don’t you live here?”

“No, I am living in my bachelor's department” He winked “Sergi wants us to take things slow” He sounded so frustrated.

“Oh Gerard, I told you that you have to check your stuff” The younger player went downstairs “Elizabeth!” He gave me a big hug. Everybody was so nice to me “So good, you are here. I am starving.” A little dog started to bark.

“Ow, you must be Baloo, look at you, so cute” I took it in my arms and petted the little dog “Cutie.”

“Wow, he is not so easy” Sergi was impressed about his dog and Baloo gave me a kiss on my cheek.

“But we like each other so much, don’t we?” He barked and Gerard laughed.

“It is time to go” The older gave Sergi a kiss and a hug to Baloo and I “See you tomorrow, Lizzy.”

“If Paulo wants to take me” I answered.

“If it is because of Lola, we know that she is not so nice” Thanks, I was starting to think I became crazy “You just have to call Sergi or me, we will take you.”

“Oh, thank you so much”

“Well, what do you want to eat?” We sat down in the living room “I know some good restaurants of Spanish, Italian, Chinese or Indian food.”

“I really want to try Indian food, sounds interesting.”

“Indian will be” Sergi gave me his BMW keys, it was my first time driving a car like that and I had some expectations because Thomas Müller (Manu’s best friend) talked a lot about it.

“So nice, I never drive a car like this.”

“Didn’t you have a car in Turin?” He asked me with curiosity and put the direction on the GPS.

“No, Paulo drove us everywhere and I use one of his cars when he wasn’t at home” My phone started to ring.

“Do I answer? It is Paulo” I hung up my phone “Are you ok?”

“Not at all” Sergi didn’t ask about it, that was great “We are here” I parked in front of the restaurant and we found a table next to the windows.

“Why are you mad at each other?” I sighed.

“I told him that I don’t like his girlfriend and he answered that I am so selfish and bla, bla, bla” The waitress gave us the menus “Thanks. But I felt him a little bit weird since Dani’s wedding.”

“We saw her twice and didn’t like her at all” We chose our food and asked for it “She is not so nice to us and cannot talk about other things that his model career also one time, she wasn’t kind with a waitress.”

“Oh no, I knew that she is not good as Paulo thinks but Mr. Dybala said that I am so selfish” I rolled my eyes “I am not talking with him until he talks with me first.”

“What if he did talk with you until tomorrow? You know, we will travel to start the preseason” I growled so angrily.

“I have a long list of things that Paulo didn’t tell me” I sighed long “We seem two strangers now. Since his ugly Barbie is on the map, we are like this” Sergi laughed so hard that everybody turned back to see us.

“I have never imaged a better nickname” He took his phone “I have to tell it to Geri.”

**_Gerard added you to “Barca”_ **

**_Gerard:_ ** _Hello Elizabeth._

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Hello guys but what am I doing here?_

**_Neymar:_ ** _We like you c:_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Elizabeth answer your phone!_

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _Well, I don’t play for Barcelona, I should go._

**_Leo Messi:_ ** _No Lizzy, don’t._

**_Elizabeth:_ ** _If the GOAT tells me, I stay._

**_Sergi:_ ** _You have to know the nickname that she put to who-we-know._

**_Masche:_ ** _the new wag?_

**_Sergi:_ ** _yes! It is Ugly Barbie._

**_Paulo:_ ** _I am serious Elizabeth! Answer the phone!_

**_Paulo:_ ** _Elizabeth?_

**_Lizzy:_ **

***

After lunch with Sergi, I came back home and nobody was there, better for me. I checked all my social media and _Love Trouble_ , also I reserved a flight for the next night so I can be better with the jet lag. My stomach and head did hurt a little bit since I arrived so I laid down because of the ache and fatigue and slept.

“Wake up, we need to talk” The room was very cold and my head hurt so bad.

“I don’t feel well” Before I could sit, I fell in the bed again.

“Wait” Paulo touch my forehead “Oh no, you have a fever, I will back” So my stomach decided that I had to throw up all lunch I ate. I didn’t have the strength to stay up, so fell on my knees next to the toilet.

“My body hurts” I felt so weak, Paulo took my hair and left me throwing up, and I didn’t remember more.

“She is awakening” There was an unknown voice “Do you feel better?” I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I was connected to something.

“Where am I?”

“You are in an emergency” But It was a haven for me, the doctor looked like an angel, so handsome “What did you eat in your last meals?”

“Yesterday I had tea with a piece of cake and I ate in the airport for breakfast, oh, Indian food for the lunch” The doctor shook his head.

“You mixed a lot of food, and that gave you a stomach infection, is bad but no serious” Oh that made sense “But, that could happen because you change your feeding habits.”

“I don’t think so” Paulo was so worried and I winked at the doctor and he smiled at me.

“You said airport, so when you were far from home, did you eat like at home?”

“He cooks for us and I think my feeding habits changed a lot, also my friends cooked so different than Paulo or me” I was a little bit afraid to said that I ate so much junk food the last weeks.

“How is your diet like?” The doctor asked my friend.

“Strict” And I eat his food.

“Your friends?”

“Not so much, plus they are on vacation.”

“Well, as I told you it is not serious so I will give you some medicine, but you will throw up more and have to drink a lot of water” The doctor wrote some instructions “You can go home now and you will be ok in few days” Paulo took the instructions and the doctor left us.

“So, why don’t you want to talk with me anymore?”

“It must be because you are mad at me and every text, I send you is ignored” I laid down and gave him a nice view of my back.

“You are acting like a child” He sat in the bed.

“Good” I sat and looked at him “First, Ney picked me up in the airport, then he told me a lot of new stuff going on in your life, and congratulations by the way. I am the last persona that knows about your new romance.”

“But you didn’t care!”

“Paulo, I am your best friend of course I care!” The tension was so high “You know, this is a mistake, I should not come with you.”

“You are such a drama queen.”

“The doctor said that you can go now” A nurse interrupted us.

“Thanks” Paulo helped me to stand up, he took me from my waist. I was so weak and he realized immediately “However, good luck with your dear.”

“Thanks.”

“Auch, if you are going to hurt me just let me ask for a taxi” Paulo squeezed my waist so hard, his face was so serious…what did he expect from me?

“Sorry” I didn’t know if it was because of my waist or the situation, his voice tone was weird.

“Doesn’t matter anymore, just let it go.”

“No, I really sorry” We saw in each other eyes and closed mines for a moment, I sighed so long.

“Just let it go, Paulo, I am so tired and want to go home. Let’s talk later.”


	12. Changes in L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Paulo travel to L.A.

I had slept until ten in the morning. I read some e-mails about my meetings in L.A. and New York. My luggage wasn’t unpacked so I decided to put in some additional clothes for meetings and more days. I had some workdays in L.A. and then others in New York, my summer will end with just work.

“Where do you go?” Paulo, as always, gave me a mini heart attack.

“I have a business trip and my flight is leaving in the night.”

“No, I talked with Carlos and we canceled your flight” I counted until three in my mind “You are coming with us in the private flight for the team. You cannot travel alone, doctor’s orders.”

“Paulo…”

“Elizabeth…” The cancel was already done so I could not do anything. Because of that, the next day I was on a plane with Paulo’s team. I decided to sit next to Sergi and Rafinha because I was still mad at my roommate.

“What’s up boys?” Both paid me attention.

“Why aren’t you with Paulo?” The Brazilian asked me.

“We have a big fight” I commented “How is your agenda for these days?” I changed the topic.

“Not so busy because is preseason” Sergi showed me his agenda. Yes, they weren’t busy at all “Why?”

“Because I want someone to go out.”

“Yes, we could do it” Rafinha texted something on his phone “Marc-André said that his national teammates could join us to go out. They are on vacations in L.A.”

“It is such a good idea!” Sergi jumped in his seat “You could get a German boyfriend” He smiled at me in a naughty way and I was a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, the new generation of the German national team is so attractive” Why did I sit next to them? “But, you know, don’t look Marc-André.”

“Hey, that pretty blond is yours, I respect” We laughed. A month ago, in Confederations Cup, the Brazilian and the German goalkeeper declared their love in the final and in front of the people in the stadium and the world through the TV.

“Hey Lizzy, I lost my headphones” Oh Paulo, so clueless “Did you?”

“Ah, yes” I took my backpack “Here” I always have with me an additional pair of headphones because Paulo used to lose his.

“Thanks” He came back to his seat.

“Can you explain something?” Sergi was so curious looking Paulo.

“Um, yes.”

“Why didn’t you date with Paulo?” Sergi asked, he and Rafinha looked at me so interested.

“What?! We are friends! Like siblings” His question was so shocking and I thought that everybody understood Paulo and I didn’t have a romantic relationship.

“Well, he doesn’t look at you like a sister” The Brazilian commented “And, you are not so good about his girlfriend.”

“Because she is a…I don’t know how to call her without being mean” Sergi laughed “I care about him because he helped me with a bad moment in my life. I appreciate him so much.”

“But…he has feelings for you” Really? They didn’t stop “He was so jealous about our friendship and always talk about you. He even didn’t correct the club that you are not his girlfriend.”

“Guys, you are confused. We are just good friends. There is more behind our story and of course the reasons why I am here. He and I understand each other so well and that is all.” They were not sure about my explanation.

“If you say so…”

***

Some hours later, we landed at Los Angeles airport. There was waiting for me Carlos as always. The Cupids arrived one day before me because they lived in my hometown so they could go earlier. I said goodbye to the boys but Paulo. He refused to let me alone and had the couch permission.

“So, at three P.M. you have a meeting with some investors, at five another with the Cupids before the big one with the partners” Paulo drove us to the hotel while Carlos was telling me my agenda “Tomorrow, you have a meeting with some strategic partners all day and the next day. That is all for your Los Angeles agenda and the Sunday we will travel to New York.”

“Can I go with her?” Paulo asked my lawyer.

“No” I answered “You have the training and I don’t want you to have problems because of me.”

“I already asked for permission, I have to take care of you, doctor orders” The hotel was not far away. There were his teammates and the rest of the Cupids.

“Where are the girls?” Carlos directed us to the elevators.

“In their rooms. I asked for a suit to you” We went to one of the last floors “I texted them the hour of the reunion and Elizabeth…Did you know about Josselyn resignation?” Well, she asked me for more time; that is not good in a business-like _Love Trouble_. I gave it to her anyway and when she returned, she not just asked for less job but also more money. This company is seventy percent mine and I said no.

“Who is she?” Paulo was worried (Oh, his loved Cupids, such a fanboy).

“BlackMagic08” Answered. We arrived at the suite, that had two rooms and I took one and let the other one to Paulo. I know that it was Paulo's idea to share the suite and Carlos helped him “I think, you are the last one to know.”

“Did you and the Cupids know?” Carlos was not happy “Elizabeth, we are about to present you like the Love Trouble CEO. This will be a scandal.”

“Of course, I knew. Don’t worry, she will write a letter and there were some rumors. Actually, I have my suspicious since I moved to Italy. Kyabeth and Julissa warned me” Both were shocked.

“But, without her, the Cupids could not go on with their work” Paulo believed in fairy tales.

“No, my dear Paulo, she has not good statistics as the other Cupids. Soon or later, her head should have to be cut and I should have to look for a new Cupid” I chose a dress and a pair of high heels “You have to wear a suit if you come with us” I heard him disappear into his room “Five minutes” I changed my clothes and left my room.

“What are we doing, now? Four Cupids are not enough.”

“We have to bring a new one. That is why I have to talk with the girls before my presentation as CEO.”

“Ok, I trust you, Lizzy, you know what to do.” I brushed my hair and applied some makeup “Are you ready Paulo?”

“Yeah” So I understood why everybody was surprised that I didn’t date him. Paulo was so handsome in his blue suit “How do I look?”

“Perfect” My lawyer and I answered.

“Let’s go, we have things to do”

***

The first reunion was so fast because we have a previous agreement so we just signed. All were surprised to see Paulo with me and asked us if we were in a romantic relationship, very awkward. The girls were intrigued too but waited until our private meeting. We went to my suite in the hotel and sat in the living room.

“Paulo, they are your loved Cupids” He seemed as happy as a kid meeting Pepa Pig “She is Kyabeth, Ms.Tomlinson98” My friend smiled at him “Julissa, FashionQueen07” She said hi “AnnyAusten, Arletha and Josselyn, BlackMagic08.”

“Nice to meet you girls” Paulo was so happy that I cannot with his emotions “Do I have to stand?” All the Cupids said no a lot of times.

“Sit next to Kyabeth” I pointed to the chair next to my friend “Well, all of you know about Josselyn decision, and I made mine” Arletha was the only one who wasn’t sure about it “Please, make sure that your job is done, let a letter, say goodbye and sing the papers to finish your contract with us” Carlos put some documents in front of her “So, you know, you could not say or use Love Trouble in any way or we will have to take legal actions against you.”

“I believed we will not need a contract, because of our friendship” Woah, I didn’t trust her because of her comments.

“I just take care of my business, as always. You have to know” The atmosphere was tense.

“That’s all?”

“Yes, you are free to go” She left the room and I knew it was the time to choose a new Cupid “So, we need to choose a new member for the team…names?”

“To be honest because of friendship, I will not give a name” Arletha was hurt about the situation, I could feel it.

“It is a big responsibility and I don’t have a name in my mind” Kyabeth didn’t give a name too.

“Paulo” All the eyes were on Julissa “He is doing a good job helping you. I believe he will be perfect for the job.”

“I nominate my friend Marco Antonio. He is so good at love advice with our friends and classmates” I explicated my nomination “Also, he is so loved by Manu’s teammates, he has charm.” 

“So, are you voting?” Carlos asked us. Paulo seemed that he didn’t want the job even though he said so many times he would love to be Cupid.

“I say, Marco Antonio. He is gay and a man so it is a good addition to Love Trouble” Arletha commented.

“Me, too. Sorry Paulo, you can help us with Lizzy” Kya spook to Paulo, he didn’t look upset so maybe he never desired to be a Cupid.

***

“Love Trouble” is a formal company, when it started to be legal, I took the seventy-five percent of the company, the Cupids three percent each, and the rest it was for external partners. There is so much money on the table, but at the end of the day, all the decisions are mine. The press and some partners asked for a visible face in front of the company, so I thought if Paulo made me visible, I could be that face.

“Elizabeth, we know that this responsibility has been on your shoulders all the time but now, everybody will know” Carlos put some documents in front of me “You will be still anonymous as EvilWolf137 but you are the Love Trouble CEO.”

“Thank you so much for being here to all of you” I signed the papers “You already have the financial report and will see that all have been positive. There is not much to say and I hope you can be in January in London for the final balance and for taking some decisions to the next year.” All people in the meeting clap and the reunion ended.

“Lizzy, I will make the announcement on the page and Love Trouble social media” Carlos left me alone with Paulo.

“It is dinner time” He commented “Do you and the girls wanted some food?”

“Yes! We will eat with you!” The three of them answered for me.

“Okay, I don’t have any option, do I?”

***

My friends were so delighted with Paulo that I went to sleep early. The next day, I woke up with a big bouquet of roses in the living.

_Congratulations on your designation as Love Trouble CEO. I hope to see you soon._

_Yours sincerely, Sebastian._

It was a very beautiful bouquet of white roses and a handmade note. Sebastian is one of Carlos' business associates and maybe I shared some kisses and a bed once or twice, nothing serious. My plans weren’t wasted my best years waiting for Xavier.

“I want to break free from your…” Paulo stopped to sing when he saw the roses. Maybe I need to stop listening to Queen all time around him “This?”

“Roses” I left the note on the table “They are from a Carlos’ friend.”

“Do I know him?”

“No, he works here in L.A. and I haven’t seen him in a while” I texted Sebastian to thank him.

“Oh, he must be interested in you” They guys weren’t wrong about Paulo’s feelings, he doesn’t like me in a romantic way because he was not jealous about the roses “It will be late. So, let’s go” Carlos and my friends were sat around a table and Paulo’s friend around another, each one went to different tables.

“OMG, look over your shoulder, Sebastian is here” Carlos was so surprised as me “Maybe he has something to told me.”

“Oh, Lizzy’s lover boy is coming” Arletha commented and back his attention to her phone. 

“Don’t call him like that.”

“Baby, we know what happened between both of you. So sad you were so obsessed with Xavier. You will be so good with Sebastian” Kya has a lot of hate against Mr.X because she saw me suffering because of him.

“Carlos, Lizzy, ladies, good morning, so nice to see you” Sebastian greeted all at the table “Can I have a word with you?” My lawyer got up and went with the other guy.

“So, how is work?” I tried to change the Sebastian topic.

“No Elizabeth, you have to tell us why you don’t try something with him” Julissa pointed to the two lawyers.

“No, he is not my type plus I don’t want to fall in love at this moment”

“Thank you so much for lending me Carlos” My friend came back with Sebastian “Let me inviting you a cappuccino.”

“Of course” Arletha was a traitor “We love cappuccino, but sit please.”

“Yes, I could do it, thanks” Sebastian sat down next to me, his lotion was so fresh and delicious “Hey Lizzy, congratulations again, I hope you like my roses” My friends had all that ugly faces.

“It was a nice present, thank you so much again.”

“And I have another one” Oh my, my friends… “In two days, there is the Real Madrid vs Barcelona match” He put five tickets on the table “I hope you come with me” I cannot say no.

“Well, the girls didn’t like soccer” They shook their heads “But, we will be there.”

“Great, see you there” He gave me a kiss on my cheek “Ladies, have a nice day and I see you later Carlos.”

“So handsome” Kya.

“Charming” Julissa.

“You must date him” Arletha.

“You have to not try solving my love life.”


	13. I will take care of your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Paulo have some deep conversations, some of them with a very drunk Paulo.

My job was done in Los Angeles and I could enjoy some days in the city before I left it to go to New York. My friends and I went to the Real Madrid vs Barcelona match with Sebastian, I had such a good time watching the Spanish derby. Paulo scored a goal and dedicated it to his ugly Barbie, at the end of the match, he finally clarified that we were not dating and he was with Lola. And Paulo’s fans were so crazy because they didn’t like her, I didn’t know why…

“There will be a party tonight” Neymar came to us “Are you and your friends coming?”

“Yeah, we love to” Julissa was so happy with the invitation “Who is coming?”

“All the team of course and Marc-André will bring his friends”

“Who?” Why Kya was asking that.

“You know, his friends from the National team” My friend tensed a little bit.

“Party? I was going to ask you to go out” Bad moment Sebastian, Paulo decided to get close to us.

“But she is coming with us” Paulo was sweaty, gross.

“Yes, sorry but the girls want to party” I pushed the Argentinian “Gross, you are sweaty and smelling not so good.”

“But you didn’t care.”

“It was once and because you won an important match” All people in the room were looking us, so embarrassing.

“You know Lizzy’s friend” Ney came to help me.

“Sebastian.”

“Ok, Sebastian. You should have to invite her another day because it is a private party and we cannot invite you” Well, he was rude to Sebastian.

“No problem, see you in New York Elizabeth” So, I just discovered that Carlos was binging him.

“So handsome” Yes, Ney didn’t have a filter “Anyway, let’s go to eat.”

“I don’t feel ok at all” Kya looked so suspect; she was running about something.

“Are you ok? Have you eaten well?” Paulo asked her and she nodded “So?”

“I take care of her, let’s go to the hotel, see you there, boys” We went to the parking “Talk,” I told her once we were in the car.

“It was an accident. I was advising a boy who had so many problems with his girlfriend and I accidentally sent him a picture of me” Fuck, I will kill her “His name is Julian Brandt and is one of Barcelona goalkeeper’s friends, he knows who we are and wants to meet me, so sorry Elizabeth.”

“This is a disaster” I sighed deep and long “You have to talk with him and take responsibility for your mistake.”

“I don’t want Lizzy please, I have been ignoring him since the incident” I had to make something, my secret was in danger and not just only mine but also the Cupids' secrets. My secret identity has been saved so well (Except for the Paulo incident) and I just said who I am to four people, but I trust them. I needed to talk with Neymar.

_**Elizabeth:** Ney, I need you to bring to my room to Marc-André’s blondest friend._

_**Ney:** I didn’t know you make that kind of stuff Lizzy…or Mrs. Grey, but I will help you._

_**Elizabeth:** You are an idiot Neymar Jr.! he knows who I am._

_**Ney:** Mrs, Elizabeth Grey?_

_**Elizabeth:** I will kill you later, he knows I am EvilWolf137 and he discovered Kya. Could you do it?_

_**Ney:** Of course, my friend, just trust me c;_

I walked around the room. What can I offer to a person who has everything? Maybe I should offer him a special account or our friendship. Every three minutes I saw Kya in a bad way. How did she make such a huge mistake? It just happened to me once and It wasn’t my fault. After a long wait, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Ney opened the door and behind him was Julian Brandt. He was so scared and confused, poor boy.

“I bring your package Mrs. Grey…Auch” He deserved that knock.

“Girls, let’s go, Kyabeth and Julian have things to fix” She looked like she was going to have a panic attack any moment and he smiled widely. The rest of the girls, Ney, and I left the room “Someone is hungry?”

***

The night was so warm and I had to change my clothes for the party. Julissa and Arletha will be back at their houses the next day, Paulo and the team will travel to Barcelona. I will go to New York with Carlos and Kya, there I will meet Marco Antonio. We will across the country because of my business. I hoped to know the city and enjoy my last days in the United States.

“Are you ready?” Paulo changed his clothes, too.

“Yes, let’s go” We went to the pool area and met the rest of our friends there, Paulo guided us to the bar area.

“What do you want to drink?”

“A juice is ok” Julissa answered first.

“A glass of champagne” Umm nice choice Arletha.

“I want a whiskey in the rocks,” I asked, the three looked at me “What?”

“You don’t drink and go party Lizzy” Thanks, Julissa.

“Yes, but I had had a long week and need a drink, you understand me, Paulo, don’t you?” He nodded and I had my drink.

“Hey girls! Let’s dance” Salsa music was playing and my friends went to the dance floor with Ney.

“Is Lola coming?”

“No, she is working on Paris” Oh, it was strange to not see her sticking to Paulo’s arm but that was ok “Do you want to dance?”

“I am a terrible dancer Paulo; you should know it” He shook his head and took my hand.

“I am worse” I put my other hand in his arm and we danced.

**_♪♫_** ** _Bien, tu amor me hace bien, tu amor me desarma, ay tu amor me controla eo me endulza me encanta, pero bien, tu amor me hace bien, tu amor me desarma ay tu amor me controla eo me vence, me amarra._** ** _♪♫_** _(♪ ♫ Well, your love does me good, your love disarms me, oh your love controls me eo sweetens me I love it, but well, your love does me good, your love disarms me and your love controls me eo defeats me, ties me. ♪ ♫)_

“Elizabeth, I am so sorry for the last weeks” I shook my head.

“It is ok, I think I was bad with you, sorry” I kissed his cheek “We should forget it and start to be ourselves again.”

“That will be wonderful” He kissed my cheek back.

Some hours later, my poor feet hurt a lot, I couldn’t stop dancing. My drink lasted all night because I don’t like to drink, so do the girls. But Paulo drunk a lot and was half-sleep and happy listening to Neymar’s stories (Who was drunk too). I saw my watch and It was three in the morning, bedtime.

“You take Paulo and I will take Ney,” Leo told me and I thumb up to him.

“Girls, I will escort you to your rooms” Sergi didn’t drink and helped my friends to return to their rooms “Do you need help with Paulo?”

“No” I answered so relax “When he is drunk; it is easier to deal with him. I can alone plus he can walk by himself.”

“Are you sure?” Andrés Iniesta (Barcelona’s captain) asked me, I shook my head.

“No, thanks…wait…where is Kya?”

“She never came” Oh no, I was so busy and lost my friend, but I had to go to my room.

“Let’s go, Paulo, Ney” They were talking about some funny topic because they giggled so much.

“Let’s go bed Ney” The Brazilian tried to change Leo’s mind “I am serious, you could talk with Paulito tomorrow.”

“Ok,” He grumbled like a little child “See you tomorrow Paulito.”

“Bye Ney”

“Let’s go, Paulo, you have to sleep” I helped him to get up, he put his arm around my neck. He smelled of alcohol and his lotion “You are changing your clothes and getting in bed.”

“Thanks, Lizzy for helping me” He was so adorable being drunk “I just give you headaches” I pressed the button of our floor “I love you so, so, so much” He hugged me, his breath was against my neck “So, so, so much.”

“Me too, Paulo” I patted his back softly. I was a little uncomfortable and there was a long way to our room.

“Elizabeth, I feel you don’t like Lola, but I like her so much and I am confused” I could live with that “…I don’t want to be so distant, let’s keep being good friends.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want you being mad at me as you did with Josselyn. You always will be my best friend and I will love you so, so, so much” Although he was drunk, Paulo will say that even sober “I want you to keep taking care of me, loving me, spoiling me and supporting me. I will do the same” Finally the elevator arrived “Oh, and taking care of me when I drunk.” He laughed so hard and I joined him.

“Let’s get in” I opened the door and closed it behind us with my foot. Paulo’s room was organized except for his bed. He fell in the bed with me and laughed again.

“Oops, I am so clumsy” He hugged me tight “I promise you always will be over Lola; you are my best friend and it is not going to change” My eyes had some tears “I promise you.”

“You have to sleep, tomorrow you are going to have a hangover” He didn’t let me go “I need to sleep too.”

“No, sleep with me please. Like we did in Monaco” We lost our shoes, I put a blanket over us and fell asleep.

***

The ring from a phone broke the silence in our room and woke me up. I tried to push Paulo but I could not, he hugged me so tight. Finally, the phone didn’t ring anymore.

“Better, sleep a little more,” I thought Paulo was sleeping “I don’t want to get up.”

“Does your head hurt?” I closed my eyes again.

“No, good luck to me. I drank so much” I giggled when I remembered Paulo’s cute behavior last night.

“You said that you love me so much and you will let me go” I could imagine his confused expression.

“I didn’t say any lie” Paulo’s phone rang on the floor “I have to answer, if not, it will ring all morning” I hugged the blanket and closed my eyes “Hello Leo…no, I just wake up and Lizzy is still sleeping…what? Shit, I didn’t pack my stuff” I saw the hour and get up from the bed “Yes, yes in ten minutes…I know mate” I ran to the bathroom “Hey! Cheater…I have to take a shower” I was ready in less than 10 minutes and I had to wait for Paulo some minutes more.

“Make sure that you don’t forget anything” Paulo nodded “Because if you do, you are going to whine all time.”

“I won’t on the flight.”

“I am going to New York, you knew it” He was confused, “I told you all week.”

“Yeah” He whispered to himself, we took different ways to our friends’ tables “Hello guys!”

“Sit next to me, honey” I sat down next to Arletha “I ordered for you some fruit, an omelet, and orange juice…is ok?”

“Perfect” I smiled at her “Where are you going?”

“I will have one more meeting and then a flight to London” Arletha answered.

“I had a flight to France; I will have some vacation there” Julissa didn’t stop to talk about his trip.

“Cool, we are going to the other coast” Carlos nodded “Hey, where is Kya?”

“There she is” I was about to kill Marc-André but my friend arrived with Julian.

“You will live another day” The German goalkeeper was nervous and he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As you read during the story, there is some Slash. And, I wrote some One-Shorts of the couples that are mentioned in the story, so I will translate some of those stories in the next days. I hope you will like them. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos!


	14. The lost puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a bad day, but she finds a dog and a new friend.

New York, one of the coolest cities in the world. No more hotels for me because one of the partners had a floor close to Central Park. The place was fantastic, with four bedrooms, perfect for Carlos, Kya, Marco Antonio and me. My Italian friend arrived one hour earlier than us and we saw each other at the airport. A driver from _Love Trouble_ in New York left us in the place that we will be for the week.

“Oh bella, I cannot believe that you invited me to live your dream” The place was impressive and I took the biggest room.

“Welcome to the family Mr.Styles10” Marco Antonio needed to be introduced on the page “I can’t believe both of you are such One Direction fans” Kya and he giggled.

“We are having a big agenda these days Elizabeth, we better go to have some dinner and rest” Carlos booked a reservation in a popular restaurant, there was some action.

“OMG, I just remember that this week the US Open began” I looked at my phone for some information “Can we go?” Carlos shook his head, Kya and Marco Antonio decided to ignore me “Got it, I never do something fun for me.”

“It will be difficult to get tickets, the tournament is starting tomorrow” We ate talking about all our agenda, and came back to the floor.

**_Paulo:_ ** _Already miss you :c_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Only one week, I promise we will be back in our routine in some days._

***

It was a hard day, long and extremely stressful. The Cupids don’t have to deal with the real negotiations behind _Love Trouble,_ but I have to. I changed my high heels for a pair of flats shoes because my feet hurt so much. The last meeting finished and finally I had a clean schedule for the next day.

“So, about your plans to change your parents’ house” Carlos gave me some papers “Sorry, but the papers will be late.”

“What? Why Carlos? I asked for this since January” I was mad because of the day and now for this stuff.

“Sorry, but I had so much work” So, I exploded because I knew that Carlos was lying.

“What the fuck Carlos? I told you that if you could not do it, give it to Emily. I really want to give my parents their new house keys for their anniversary. Is it difficult to do?” My patient wasn’t there anymore.

“Sorry Elizabeth, I will do everything…” I interrupted him.

“Stop” The driver parked “My parents’ anniversary is in two weeks” I took my handbag and left the car “I will give you a week to sort out the problem.”

“Elizabeth…”

“I will have a walk or…” I closed the door.

The floor was not far away in fact I just had to walk across the park to be there. I needed to calm down because it wasn’t my normal behavior to be so bad with people. I sat down on a sidewalk and had a deep breath. So, a little dog came to me and moved its tail so happy.

“Hey you baby, what is your name?” I saw his tag “Lövik, umm nice to meet you but where is your owner?” I couldn’t see anyone who could be the owner of that black cute puppy “Let me” I made him sat next to me, his tag had a phone number, but it was international, so bad “Ok, I have some friends who can help us” I took a photo of the puppy and sent to all my friends to publish it on their social media “Ok, I think that you can come with me.”

***

“I think I saw this dog somewhere” Marco Antonio meditated for a moment.

“Cutie” Kya was happy petting the dog “Maybe his owner came to the city and lost him accidentally.”

“Lövik, that name.”

“Marco Antonio, I swear if you don’t…” And his phone rang.

“Hello, amore mio” It was Manu for sure “Yes, she is with me…it is for you.”

“Hi Manu, how are you?” I greeted my friend.

“Hi Lizzy, I have some news about Lövik. His owner is famous.”

“Details please, and I need to contact him” Good news for the puppy.

“He is a German tennis player” That made more sense “I send him your phone number, his name is Alexander Zverev, and is hopeless because of his dog.”

“Thank you, so much big man, I owe you one” I gave Marco Antonio his phone “Good news baby, you will be with your family soon” My phone rang “Hello.”

“Hello, I am Alexander, Mr. Neuer gave me your number, you found my dog” His voice had no typical German accent and It was nice.

“Oh, yes. I am Elizabeth, and I have Lövik in my flat, do you mind to come for him? I don’t know New York so well.”

“Sure, this is my personal number, so send me your address.”

“Cool, you could text me and tell me when you are coming” Carlos arrived in the apartment with a big red velvet cake, I couldn’t be mad at him.

“If there is not far away, I will be there in few minutes” Spoiled dog.

“Great, I see you…what?” Marco Antonio looked for him on Instagram.

“Damn, I need your luck. This guy” He sighed “So…”

“Shut up” I sent him the direction and he answered that was going to be there in ten minutes “I am changing my clothes; he will be here in some minutes.”

“Oh, you were with us for little time Lövik” I went to my room and wore something more casual, as soon as I finished to change, Alexander called me to say he was outside.

“Everybody said bye to Lövik” My friends petted the dog for the last time “Come with me, baby. I will back.” So whoa, he was good and definitely was the doggie owner because he ran when saw him.

“Hello, you must be Elizabeth.”

“Hello, and you are Alexander and Lövik is yours” He smiled a little “I tried to call the number in his tag but…”

“Yeah, it is my brother’s number and he didn’t have a battery” I nodded “Thank you so much, my brother’s girlfriend lost his when she was running in the park. I thought I lost him.”

“Oh, you are welcome, I thought I had to conserve him” I petted the dog.

“You are Mr. Neuer's friend, don’t you?”

“Yes, my friend is his boyfriend…wait, how far is your hotel?” He didn’t take long to be there.

“Just some minutes walking…wait, you are Love Trouble CEO!” Was he distracted? “I was about to ask you how much do you want for finding my dog.”

“If you insist…I know you are a tennis player, so…” We laughed “Hey if your hotel is not far away, let me accompany you. I want to go to a store close here.”

“Yes, sounds good.”

“Mr. William, could you tell my friends that I will be back soon?” The porter nodded “Thank you.”

“So, I really want to thank you” He was so tall.

“Umm, I don’t need anything…so, whatever you want is ok.”

“How about a city tour? You said that you don’t know New York” Well, he wanted to see me again “I am free tomorrow.”

“Great, I am free, too” We stopped in the entry of his hotel “So, I guess I will see you tomorrow Alexander.”

“Oh no, Alexander is my father, call me by my nickname, Sascha.” What the men have with his nicknames.

“Oh, you are a Junior as Ney” I giggled at my own bad joke.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, call me Lizzy, Elizabeth is so formal.”

“Ok, so see you tomorrow Lizzy” He kissed me on my cheek and Lövik gave me a big kiss on all my face.

“You are so cute Lövik, and see you tomorrow Sascha.”

***

The next day I had so many comments from my friends said that I had a date, I didn’t. Sascha texted me that he had a plan for the day, so nice. Carlos left on the nightstand the papers for the new house (We could not have the last day discussion).

“I don’t know when I will be back” I didn’t wait for an answer.

“Hello, I hope you don’t wait so long” Well, he was a little late “Let’s go.”

“Not so much…where are we going?” We left the hotel lobby.

“We are seeing New York!”

That was the best day of my summer. Sascha and I hit it off so quickly as I did with Marco Antonio. We went to some tourist places and ate big burgers. He shared stories about his life, family, friends, and career. I told him about the last months of my year. We had so many things in common, and we shared the love for the dogs. 

“We should take a selfie” Some minutes later, we followed each other on Instagram and published the photos “I really enjoy the day.”

“Me, too. I have had a tough summer with ups and downs, this day is a high light” We walked slow.

“Sorry about that” I nodded “Elizabeth?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s be friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas for everyone! In my hometown is still December 23th, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I wish you happy holidays. Take care, use a mask, and enjoy a nice time with your family.


	15. Baloo vs Miss Pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulo lies to Elizabeth (again), but she is distracted by another thing.

Some days later, I was back in Barcelona. I slept so much because of the jetlag and all the job that I did. Paulo didn’t bother me and I was happy with that. We were back in our routine but this time he spends some time with his girlfriend and less time with me, but I had Sergi go out. Ney left the team and Leo was so sad, we tried to cheer him up and be with him as much time as possible.

**_Sergi:_ ** _the contest is on Saturday. Geri, Shaky, Coral, and the kids are coming with us._

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Cool, we are big support for a little puppy._

**_Sergi:_ ** _Yeah. Are we buying his costumes later?_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Yes, Paulo has a date with Lola and I don’t want to be here._

**_Sergi:_ ** _Ok, I will be there at 3 PM._

“You take the Barcelona and I take Bayern” Paulo wanted to play FIFA; everyone is obsessed with that game.

“Sure” I won’t lose anymore. When I was in Germany, my friends made me play that videogame every day, I was an expert “Are you ready to lose?”

“You are so bad playing FIFA” We chose our teams and kits “You are going to lose” He believed, some minutes later I scored my first goal, on the screen the players celebrated and Paulo didn’t know what happened “It was a lucky one.”

“If you say so…” I scored four goals more and Paulo was frustrated “Paulo, please it is just a game.”

“You could not play.”

“Well, I played a lot when I was in Germany” I giggled because of his face. Someone knocked on the door “Are you expecting visits?”

“No” He stood up and opened the door “My love!” Time to go, I left the room and went to mine. Some minutes later I went with Sergi to buy some costumes for Baloo.

**Paulo’s POV**

“My sister enrolled her dog in a contest” Lola buttoned her blouse very slowly while we were talking. We took advantage of the time that Elizabeth was outside because I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable with my personal stuff.

“So?” I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I was still tired because of jetlag.

“She wants us to go with her…Can you come? It is on Saturday” Elizabeth was talking about something similar plus she mentioned Sergi’s dog (I didn’t remember its name). My girlfriend kissed me and we heard the door being opened “So?”

“I am going with you” I got dress again “Do you want me to take you home?”

“I thought I can stay tonight” I shook my head “Why?” She was really mad at me.

“It is Lizzy’s home too; I don’t want to make her uncomfortable” She left the room “Don’t be mad at me. We could go to your floor.”

“I want to stay here, Paulo!”

“Paulo, I am at home!” Lizzy announced from the first floor “What do you want for dinner?”

“Are we leaving or what?” I asked.

“I am leaving alone; you can stay with your friend!” She went downstairs and I followed her.

“Lola, wait…calm down” I ran. Lizzy was looking for something on his phone then she saw us “Hi.”

“Chinese?” My friend asked me.

“She didn’t greet me!” I sighed to keep calm because Elizabeth was to answer something twice rude.

“No one introduced us, never. I don’t know you…” The doorbell rang and my friend went to see who was “Oh, yes…Here, thank you” She came back with a bouquet of roses.

“I am leaving” Lola left the house really angry and I didn’t follow her. Later I will call her to fix our problem.

“I never congratulated you properly. You are going to be an amazing CEO, love Sebastian” She read and flushed. It was the first time that I saw her red. My stomach turned “Do we have a vase?”

“No” She smiled while smelling the roses. She looked so calm and I had never seen her like that “But, we would buy one.”

“Yeah, so get dress and we go to buy one” I realized I was half-dress.

***

**Elizabeth’s POV**

Sebastian was so charming and attentive to me. He sent me flowers and gifts; I would like to return his feelings some days but I wasn’t ready to be in love again. Since I woke up I knew; it will be a long day. The situation between Paulo and me seemed a little bit more normal and I ignored his ugly Barbie for everybody’s sake; it was working. My alarm clock rang at eight in the morning because Coral (Sergi’s ex-girlfriend and best friend) picked me up an hour later. I did breakfast and Paulo came to eat half-sleep.

“Morning” He sat on a chair next to the dining table in the kitchen “Why so early? It is for the weekend.”

“I told you, I am going with Sergi to a dogs’ contest where Baloo is participating” I put some orange juice on the glass and gave Paulo his breakfast.

“Thank you…actually, I don’t remember you told me something” I shrugged and saw my watch, almost time to go. 

“Do you want to come with us? It will be fun.”

“No, thanks” He answered “I want to clean my room and I am staying at home all day but have fun.”

“Ok” Coral arrived. I took a mini backpack with my stuff “I am leaving, see you later.”

“See you Lizzy, have a nice day!”

**Paulo’s POV**

After breakfast, I texted Lola to tell her that I was going to be at her home an hour later. I thought it won’t be possible that we go to the same contest as Lizzy and my friends. I found out that it will be like five contests on the same day. After getting dress, I went to Lola’s sister's house; her name is Tina and she was nicer than his sister. Of course, I couldn’t say aloud. Tina had a little dog named Miss Pinky which was a white and fluffy French Poodle dog. When we arrived at the contest, the organization gave us some identification as the dog’s companion.

“I go with Tina to prepare Miss Pinky” Lola was calmer than last night. I kissed her shortly “Get a site for us where I can see you.”

“Ok, see you there” I was walking across all the people, trying to not get recognized, suddenly, I saw Elizabeth…and I could be scared but she was talking and laughing with someone I never see before.

**Elizabeth’s POV**

“Thank you for coming with me” Sergi and I was going backstage with Baloo.

“Whenever you want.”

“Who is coming with this puppy?” A nice girl asked us.

“I” Sergi, who had Baloo in his arms, answered.

“Ok, just you can come in” I nodded.

“I am going to the grandstand with the rest, good luck” I turned around and left the backstage suddenly someone took my arm and stopped me.

“Elizabeth” That was not my day “Hello.”

“Xavier…” I sighed “Can I know why you stop me?” I could not make a scene at that moment. Geri and Sergi didn’t deserve that.

“I just want to say hi” He left my arm “Listen, I just move to Barcelona and you are the only person that I know. We should not be angry with each other; we were good friends.”

“Where do you go with your speech?” I crossed my arms.

“Friends…remember?” Again, he said that again “Elizabeth please, don’t make me beg for your forgiveness. I am so sorry for everything that happened to us. Let’s be friends again.”

“Ok” We attracted more attention than I would like.

“A hug?” He opened his arms and I hugged him uncomfortable.

“This is very weird and uncomfortable because we never hug before” We giggled a little. Maybe our friendship wasn’t broken at all.

“There is always a first time for everything…where do you go?” I pointed to the seats where my friends were “My family is there, too.”

“Good, so let’s go.”

“Elizabeth” Paulo? He was supposed to be at home “I didn’t know you have a new friend” What?

“Oh no, he is not new” _Invent something, Elizabeth,_ I thought _, he could not know he is Mr.X_ “He is an old friend from my hometown… Xavier, Paulo, Paulo, Xavier “They shook their hands “So, I suppose you are with your ugly Barbie” Xavier’s giggle didn’t go unnoticed “We have to go, see you at home.”

“Nice to meet you, Xavier” He didn’t suspect something.

“So, do I, Paulo” I wanted to run away.

“Well, we are leaving. You must be busy” I talked very quickly and shook my hand in front of Paulo’s face.

“Oh, yeah” My roommate scratched his neck uncomfortable with the situation “See you at home.”

“Sure” I took Xavier’s arm and made him walk with me.

“Is he your best friend?” Lately, it seemed that not but I nodded to him.

“I rather ignore him when he is with his girlfriend” While we were close to my group, Gerard was looking at me as very confused “Where do you go?”

“My family is there” He pointed to the opposite side where I had to go “Do we text?”

“Sure” I nodded trying to ignore Gerard’s look at us “Bye.”

“See you” I sat next to Coral far from Gerard. The dogs’ parade started and the kids were so excited about seeing them. We applaud very loud when Baloo and Sergi walked in front of us.

**_Sascha:_ ** _I am in Barcelona c:_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _Why? I thought you were touring._

**_Sascha:_ ** _Free week before the Asian Tour. I was thinking of spending some time with you c:_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _I am busy but, in an hour, I could see you c;_

**_Sacha:_ ** _Ok. Or do you want me going to see you?_

**_Lizzy:_ ** _That is a great idea. I am on a dogs’ contest…I will send you an Uber._

**_Sascha:_ ** _Good! I love dogs!_

“So, who is that guy?” I didn’t see him come.

“A friend” I blocked my phone “Why?”

“You seemed tense when he stopped you” Gerard could be so observer, bad for me.

“The finalists are…” Goodness, the presenter started to announce the five finalists “Miss Pinky” I saw Paulo and Lola celebrating at the other side of the place. Then, I saw the owner of that dog; the girl was almost identical to Lola, maybe her sister “…Baloo” We celebrated that time.

**Paulo’s POV**

“So, the ugly dog is yours” I closed my eyes when Lola commented that. We were backstage congratulating her sister when we met Elizabeth and Sergi.

“At least is ugly and not plastic” Sergi giggled with Elizabeth, sometimes they were mean “I don’t think, your plastic dog could win.”

“Girls, stop” I put myself in the middle of them “Don’t say that, there are kids.”

“You are going to lose” Oh no, Elizabeth’s face was a bad signal.

“The best dog wins” The organization announced the last presentation was going to star.

“Give me, Miss Pinky. I will win” Lola took the dog from her sister’s arms while Lizzy took Baloo’s leash. The organization made us leave the backstage and I came back to the grandstand with Lola’s sister. The performances started.

“Next, we have a ballet performance by Miss Pinky” Everyone clapped and the dog started to dance in two paws when the music started. She turned and jumped on all the stage while my girlfriend was directing her. It was so adorable and I was so excited despite I was not a big dog fan “Give a big applause to this smart doggy” The public clapped hard because it was the best performance until that moment. The staff started to put some bars and rings on the stage “Next, we have a dog that wants to challenge the danger, Baloo.”

Elizabeth dropped Baloo’s leash and the music started. Baloo jumped between the bars and rings while my friend directed him at the same rhythm of Katy Perry’s Firework. He turned around the stage and barked making the public applaud. It was a very elaborated performance and I was wondering when Lizzy practiced with Baloo. She set fire to the rings and the dog jumped in them successfully. The public got up and acclaimed the performance. Elizabeth took the dog in her arms.

“The winner is Baloo!” Oh no, Lola was going to be mad.

**Elizabeth’s POV**

**_Gerard:_ ** _I have something that might be yours._

Baloo moved his tail so happy while we were waiting for the award ceremony. My eyes went to my friends and yes, Gerard found Sascha. I smiled at them. We received a blue ribbon and a little trophy. Lola saw me in a bad way, she was so angry. Her face was so red and it was hilarious.

“Amazing, thank you, Lizzy” Sergi took Baloo and kissed him.

“You are welcome, dear Sergi. Hey you” Sascha and I greeted with two kisses on the cheeks.

“That was nice. I arrived just on time to see you” I nodded.

“You found my friends and maybe they introduced themselves” Gerard could not hide his excitation meeting the tennis player, he was a huge fan of that sport.

“Yeah. Congratulations…you were fantastic” And then…

“Lizzy! That was incredible!” Xavier hugged me in front of everyone and I wanted to run away “I knew you love dogs but I never imagined that you could perform with one” Gerard cleared his throat.

“Umm, thank you but Baloo knows what to do” I answered him “Oh sorry. Xavier, they are my friends Gerard, Sergi, Coral, and Sascha…Shakira is at the parking lot with her kids” They greeted “Well, we have to go…I guess.”

“Yeah, you promised me a tour of the city” Sascha understood that I was uncomfortable “We have to go…nice to meet you, Xavier.”

“So, do I” And we left the place.

“Thank you” I whispered in Sascha’s ear.

“I hope you tell me the story” And I told him the whole story.


	16. The stranger in my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An undesirable visitor for Paulo, a new puppy, and a breakup.

“Jesus, you were so bad” Sascha laughed and laid down on my bed. We went to my home after having lunch with my friends. He was going to spend some days at my home.

“They were bullies and it was a little prank” I put my feet over his stomach “They made my life an inferno and I just messed up their basketball.”

“Fair. So sorry about you being bully but you were so bad sometimes” I nodded “I guess that no one was bad with me because my brother always take care of me”

“You are lucky” Paulo’s car got in the garage “Oh Paulo arrives…do you want to go downstairs?”

“Later…we are having a nice chat” I laid down next to him “I can believe that you…”

“Lizzy! I am home…Leo is coming to dinner with us” Paulo said from downstairs “What do you want to eat?”

“Oh, are you ready for meeting Lionel Messi?” I joked to Sascha who started to get exciting. I sat at the edge of my bed.

“Not, not at all” I giggled.

“Hi, Paulo. Ask Leo what he wanted to eat and we have a guest” I heard Paulo's footsteps coming to my room “Oh, he is intrigued.”

“Guest? Who? Is Sergi staying for dinner…? Oh, Good night…do I know you?”

Paulo’s POV

So, the stranger was in our house. After the contest was over, I saw Lizzy with a completely strange blond boy and I was intrigued. Maybe he was the boy that she met in New York, but I didn’t remember him. And I was a little shocked when I found him on Lizzy’s bed.

“Good night…no, sorry. I am Sascha” I missed something.

“He is my friend. I met him in New York, you know, I found his dog” She never told me that story. Did she tell me or not?

“Yeah…umm what do you want for dinner” I asked trying to look normal.

"Anything" They answered at the same time and giggled. I counted to ten in my head.

"I will call you when the dinner is ready" I left Lizzy's room with a weird feeling.

Preparing the food was hard because I could not take out of my mind how they looked together. Fortunately, someone knocked on the door and finally, Leo arrived. I let him get in the house and he followed me to the kitchen with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, Paulito. The box that my mom sent from Argentina just arrives. I bring some dulce de leche to you" I smiled a little “Are you ok? You love dulce de leche, you must be jumping for it” Leo was worried and so did I.

“Yes, I am preparing the food that is all. Thank you so much. Elizabeth was complaining about didn’t have dulce de leche for her breakfast” I took the bag and there were some alfajores, too.

“Why is she not with you?”

“Oh, she is with a friend…I think so. The boy from her photo on Instagram.”

“Ah, Geri said that he is a tennis player” I almost cut my finger for the impression “He is handsome and we think they should date.”

“No! Lizzy is just getting over Mr.X. We already talk about it.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it is time.”

“No!”

**Elizabeth’s POV**

“Sounds like Leo is here” I got up from my bed “Let’s go. You will love him.”

“I don’t know if I am ready” We went downstairs and I hugged the older Argentinean.

“Leo! I haven’t seen you since we were on L.A.” He smiled a little.

“Hello, Lizzy. I was busy and you, too” Leo saw Sascha over my shoulder.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was a little bit weird. I introduced Leo to Sascha and they greeted me a little uncomfortable but was ok. Paulo announced the food was ready and we sat at the table, Paulo sat next to Leo and in front of me. We ate in silence for some minutes.

“How is Ney?” Oh no, I asked the wrong question “Sorry Leo. Are you ok?”

“We broke up” Sascha and I interchanged some gazes “But, I will be fine…thank you by the way. I wish your reputation as EvilWolf will be no affected” I don’t know what fact was more surprising for my German friend if Ney and Leo used to date or I am EvilWolf137.

“You are EvilWolf! The most important Cupid!” Yeah, it was my secret.

“Sorry Lizzy, I didn’t” I shook my head.

“Now, he knows the secret. We should look for a place to hide the body” Leo was the first one to understand the joke and then laughed hard. Sascha went from pale to blushed and Paulo decided to go to the kitchen.

“Give it to Hulk” The older Argentinean suggested and we giggled.

“You don’t have to ask me to stay silent. Your secret is safe with me Lizzy” I hugged Sascha “But, all make sense.”

“Well, we are getting closer so soon or later, I would tell you” I tried to sound normal but I panicked a little.

“Where do Paulo go?” Leo asked while I saw around and didn’t see him.

“No idea” I answered and he got in the house through the kitchen door with a puppy in his arms “Puppy!”

“Look, we have a dog now” I got up from the table and took the little dog between my arms.

“Oh, it is a Siberian Husky. It is going to be so big in a few months” Sascha pointed to my new dog “And he is going to need a lot of food.”

“Who is a good boy? Who is so pretty? You, you are” Yes, I lost my mind a little.

“I have a big dog, too” Leo smiled at us while Paulo closed the door “They are a great company and worth it having them.”

“Well…What name do we give him?” Paulo came back to the table and I sat again. Sascha scratched the dog’s ears “Do you like him? Some dogs were on adoption today at the contest.”

“I love it!” I was so happy “Look at you so cute” I gave the dog some kisses “You are the most beautiful thing that I ever see. You are a cutie.”

“You make Lizzy so happy” Leo giggled “Now, you are parents.”

“Dog parents” Sascha commented chuckling

“Parents anyway” Paulo rolled his eyes “So? What name?”

“I like Neptuno.”

“Neptuno will be.”

***

The time went so fast that my vacation finished so soon. The summer died and took away the warm days. With the classes and the season go on, Paulo and I were more distant. He spent a lot of time with his girlfriend and when he didn’t, on training. I made new friends and Xavier started to talk with me regularly. Also, I became closer to Sascha who was touring all the time, but he found some time to visit me when he didn’t have a competition.

It was the last week of November. My friendship with Paulo was better since his birthday (What a party!) and we spent some time trying to avoid Neptuno to chew everything, he was growing so fast. The weather was a little bit chilly and my morning classes didn’t seem good.

“Good morning, girl” María (my new friend and classmate) gave me a cappuccino “Are you ready for some exciting hours in classes with Mr. Boring” I sighed deeply “I take it as a yes.”

“You know me so well” We sat in the middle of the class as always and she gave me a note “What is it?”

“That kid, your friend” I was so confused “The one that is studying Economics.”

“He is not a kid, María!” She giggled a little.

_Can I see you after your classes? I need a very big favor. Please, send me a text with your answer. Xavier_

After class, I left my friend at the entrance and went to the library where Xavier was waiting for me with a lot of books and stressed. The weather was cold, because of the time of the year, but the place was warm and cozy. We ask for a private space that was a room with glass walls and soundproof.

“I thought your father could get you a proper teacher to help you” He looked at me and smiled “But your pride is bigger, I see.”

“You know me so well” We sat next to each other, with a considerable distance “I don’t understand this” He pointed to a topic that I knew perfectly and I started with my class. It was a difficult topic but nothing that he could not learn “…wow, it was easier than I thought. Thank you so much, you save my life because next Monday I have a test.

“You are welcome …I have a half-hour before Paulo comes for me so any question that you have, tell me” That day, Paulo and I had to go to the veterinarian for Neptuno’s vaccines, he needed a lot before he will be one-year-old and Paulo seemed to take so serious our being Neptuno’s parents.

“How are you with Alexander Zverev? You seem that share a lot of time” I meant about the signature “Just ask because…” Oh no, I was saved (ironically) by Sascha’s call.

“Sorry, I had to answer” I took the call.

“Hey Lizzy, I had an indecent propose” I should never teach Sascha that phrase “Ok, not at all but you would love to hear me.”

“Hello, tell me, I had some minutes” Xavier started to pick up his stuff.

“This weekend, Roger will have a charity event for his foundation. It is in Basel…and he wants to invite you” I was speechless but first, I had to ask why.

“First of all, Why?”

“Because he wants to influence people to go and you are Love Trouble’s CEO. He asked me for your phone number” I was impressed because I believed that the invitation was because of Sascha.”

“Give it to him” All my stuff was picked up by Xavier “Anyway, do we go together or you have a partner already?”

“I was about to ask the same. I am coming back from The Maldives tomorrow, so what about If I go to your home?”

“Yeah, and we will go to Basel together” We said goodbye because Paulo was about to arrive “Where were we?”

“Lizzy, I wanted to answer the letter that you left me…” He took off a paper from his backpack “So…”

“No” I got up from my chair and took all my things “Paulo is already outside waiting for me. He gets mad when waiting so long and is with Neptuno, sees you another day Xavier” I left the library almost running away from him. My heart was racing and I could not understand myself.

“Lizzy! This is perfect, we could go to the veterinary early” I nodded.

“Hello, and hey baby, hope you will be more friendly this time” I kissed Neptuno’s head.

“Are you ok?” Paulo asked me to worry.

“Yeah, let’s go to the veterinary.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please let me a comment, and kudos, I will appreciate it so much!
> 
> I will post a new chapter every Wenesday!


End file.
